SHIELD Academy
by shelibot
Summary: Nick Fury is the headmaster at SHIELD Academy. After being bullied her first two years at a normal high school, he sends his daughter, Maddie, to his Academy. She agrees with a few conditions, one of them being no one can know she is his daughter and the other being he can not interfere with any friendship or relationship she has while there. What will happen with Loki in her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So this is my very first FanFic (though I've read a ton). I am open for any comments or suggestions (or links to your story). There will be OOCs but I'll try to keep them as close to character as possible. I hope you enjoy! This story came to me during the in-between moment of sleep and wake.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters, just my OCs**

* * *

I sat on the couch, upside down, watching the TV. It was a normal lazy Thursday before school started back up. I had two more weeks before the start of my junior year. My dad walked into the living room and I gave him an upside down smile. He had a newspaper in his hand and I knew he was about to conduct business in the kitchen.

"Remember to turn the TV back to its proper place," my dad said to me.

"K," I replied stretching out the letter to get my point across. I do this often, watch the TV upside down. At first it was hard because the TV was right side up but when I was in 7th grade, my dad and I installed a rotating machine to flip the TV upside down. It was genius, though the only problem was I would forget to rotate it back.

The garage door that led you into the kitchen opened and I knew it was my mom. I put my hands on the floor, kicked off the couch and gracefully did a front flip to land on my feet. As soon as I turned to walk into the kitchen, the rug under me slipped and I fell ever so loudly on my face.

"Check for injuries," my mom yelled from the kitchen. I could hear her put her keys down, unloading herself from work.

This happened to me a lot. I was pretty clumsy and rugs on wooden floors were my enemy. This whole house was my enemy actually, because it was all wooden floors. Except the bathrooms that had tiles and my second bedroom that was a mix of wood, carpet and weird plastic. The house was big but not a mansion. 7 bedrooms; one for my parents, one for me, one as an office and one as my special room, the other three were guest rooms, and we had 4 and a half bathrooms. In total, we had three floors, the 'basement' level was underground and was home to the half bathroom, my special room and what we deemed the entertainment room where I would've brought friends into.

I turned onto my back and started inspecting my hands first. I wiggled my fingers, clear; bent my wrists, clear; moved my arms; clear. I did the same for my legs, so far so good. Last came my face. I didn't really land on it but still had to check. My nose wasn't broken, I'm sure I didn't have a concussion but my mouth tasted of iron. Found it, I thought. I got up and continued my walk to the kitchen.

My dad was sitting on a barstool at the bar top counter, reading his newspaper while my mom was standing next to him. She looked at me and smiled.

"Damage report," she said.

"Vitals are fine, bones are fine, tongue has been bit," I replied. She walked up to me and I stuck my tongue out. She examined it and sighed.

"Give it to me straight doc," I said, "do we have to cut it off?"

"You're lucky," she replied, "you get to keep your tongue." I put my hand on my heart as if I was happy and relieved.

"Take two ice cubes and call me in the morning." We giggled and hugged each other.

"You two act like this was a serious medical issue," my dad said. My mother gasped and pulled me to her.

"How dare you," she said in mock anger, "our daughter could've lost her tongue!"

My dad rolled his good eye and returned to read his newspaper. My mom looked at me and winked. My parents were complete opposites but they loved each other very much. My mom is a surgeon who sometimes works at the children's hospital, especially during the summer time. My father is the headmaster at a private boarding school called SHIELD Academy. One is strict and the other is playful, thank god I take after my mother more than my dad. We have the same curly brown hair, same golden brown skin and the same grey brown eyes. We also have about the same figure; she has a bit more extra weight since she had kids. The biggest difference between us is our height. She has me beat by 2 inches but that doesn't matter because 5'3" is still short. She is part Dominican and those genes came out strong when she was born and when I was too. I look more like a Knight, my mother's maiden name, than a Fury, my dad's last name and ours. My mom went over to him and kissed him on his baldhead. Yep, their love could never die.

"Tell me doc," I said to my mom who rubbed my dad's back, "anything cool happen at the hospital today?"

"Kid came in with his arm bent the wrong way," she replied, "that boy's mother was hysterical but the boy just thought it was the coolest thing ever."

"Wicked," I replied with a smile.

"What about you Mads," she asked, "what did you do today?"

"Upside down TV."

"Ah," she replied, "and you Nick?"

"Research," he replied not looking from his newspaper.

"Any father daughter time?"

"I felt as though it should be rescheduled," I said before my dad could say anything, "I had a bad case of laziness that could not be shared."

She smiled and shook her head. We don't really schedule father daughter time or mother daughter time: my parents aren't that busy. My mom just likes for us to interact as much as possible. She grew up in a household where her parents were crazy busy and literally scheduled family time once a week.

My mom whispered something in my dad's ear that caused him to put his paper down. Both of my parents looked at me, my mom with a smile and my dad with his business face. Something was up.

"Maddie," my mother said, "we have some good news."

"Please don't tell me you're having another child," I replied, "I kind of like being the only child in the house."

"You do remember you have a brother right," my mom said, "you know the one who graduated six years ago?"

"Which gave me six years to be the only child."

My brother, Nick Jr. (I know, amazingly funny!) is eight years older than me; and currently working on his doctorate. He wants to be a physicist. He takes after my dad more than my mom. Honestly it is like he is a clone of my dad except he still has both of his eyes, but he does have my mom's sense of humor. Which is great because I call him Nickelodeon and he calls me Hatter, after the Mad Hatter.

"How do you feel about attending your dad's school," my mom asked.

"Like a visit it?"

"Madeline, I want you to join my Academy," my dad said, "you should have never went to a public school. You're too smart for that. And most of those kids are below average."

"It's because of last year isn't," I asked in a low voice.

"Maddie," my mom said, "we love you and we think this academy will be your ticket to greatness."

"Is it because of last year?"

My mom looked at my dad for help who never took his eye off of me.

"Yes," he replied, "you're already registered and accepted. We'll be moving you in next Saturday. Classes start the following Wednesday."

And with that my dad got up and left. My mom stood there awkwardly looking at me with pleading eyes. Silently asking me to accept this. Grey-brown eyes looked at grey-brown eyes.

"Heh, at least you waited until the end of summer."

I left the kitchen and went downstairs to my special room. It had a reading nook in the corner with books all against the closest wall, an electric piano, and paintings that I've done hanging on the other walls along with art equipment scattered around. It was a messy but it was a contained mess. I sat in my nook and thought about the years to come. I had two weeks to come to terms with a change in schools.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Second chapter! I love the dialogue between Fury and Maddie. I feel like it captures his character, or what I always thought his character was. Loki is not in this one sadly but he will be soon! Again, review! Leave me some feed back or not! Up to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, just my OCs**

* * *

It was the Friday night before move-in and my parents and I were sitting at the table eating dinner. We had all been walking on eggshells since the school conversation. Well my parents were fine with each other though I know my mom was angry with how my dad went about the whole conversation. She wanted to ease me in and my dad wanted to push me in; at least that's what I gathered the couple times I could hear them argue at night. I only talked to them if they asked a question and more times than not my answers were: 'I don't know', 'yes' and 'no'. And so our last dinner together until Christmas break was held in silence. It would've been held in silence if my mom wasn't as emotional as she is when it came to family.

"You two are going to fix this before tomorrow," my mom said, "I'm tired of this!" With that she left my dad and I to sit there. Together. Alone. Awkwardly.

"I hear no talking," my mom yelled from the living room.

"When did you decide to have me come to your school," I asked.

"Your last day at the other school."

"Were you going to ask me if I wanted to go?"

"No."

And with that I knew that it was going to end his way but I wasn't going to let him win so easily. We looked eyes to eye. It was time to do business

"Negotiation?"

"Proceed," he said to me.

"No interfering with potential friends or relationships. Agreed or no?"

"Agreed. I will know the names of those you chose to associate with. Agreed or no?"

"Agreed. You will treat me like any other student while on the grounds of the academy or trips relating to the academy. Agreed or no?"

"Agreed, unless in the face of danger. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Before we shook hands on the terms and conditions, a thought popped into my head.

"Last one," I said, "my surname will be Knight while there. I don't want anyone to know our relationship status before they get to know me. Have we come to a full agreement on terms?"

My dad looked straight at me in a way that would make someone want to shrink and disappear. He was intimidating when he wanted to be but I knew the real him.

"Agreed, as long as we have the ability to renegotiate if need be. Agreed?"

I thought about it for a moment and nodded my head.

"Welcome to SHIELD Academy Ms. Knight."

We shook hands and my mother returned to finish our family dinner.

"Can we go back to smiles now," she asked. I looked at her with the same business face I had with my dad and began to grin.

"Yeah mom," I replied, "back to being happy."

Dinner became more sociable; my mom kept mentioning how she was going to miss me and how she was only a 30-minute drive away. It was decided that my mom would take me to the academy tomorrow and help me move in to keep my 'true identity' a secret from the student body which meant I would hear the same stuff again tomorrow when my mom is done helping.

Dinner passed and so did the night. The following day as my mom and I packed up her car my dad wanted to say one last thing before he left for work.

"I'm going to assign someone to give you a tour of the academy today."

"Why," I asked, "I know my way around already."

"Because you are supposed to be a new student and not the daughter of the headmaster who knows her way."

Damn, he got me there. I nodded my head and he left for work. It really didn't take long to get to the academy and took even less time to move into my room. My roommate wasn't there which sucked because I figured she would be one of the first friends I have here or one of my first enemies. Hope for the best and expect the worst. My mom had left and I sat on my bed looking around the room, mostly at my roommate's side. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Her side was kind of messy but in an organized way that reminded me of my special room. I was contemplating on snooping a bit but before I could there was a knock on the door.

On the other side of my door stood a boy with curly black hair. He was about 5'8 with an infectious smile. He was cute but in a way you would call your sibling cute.

"Hello," he said almost nervously, "I'm Bruce Banner. I'm supposed to be your tour guide."

I had forgotten that I needed a 'proper' tour of the academy.

"Right," I said, "I'm Madeline Knight but you can call me Maddie."

"All right Maddie, I'm ready when you are".

We left my room and Bruce gave me the tour. I was actually glad to have agreed to it. The routes he took me on were more like shortcuts. Every visit I've ever had here followed the longest paths possible. This student tour was way better than my dad's tours.

I had forgotten how open the campus was and how beautiful the buildings were. Many, if not all of them, were made from bricks and the architecture was exquisite and looked like they belonged in the Gothic Victorian era. I swear it felt like I was walking around Hogwarts or something. Bruce must have known I was admiring the buildings because he made mention of them and some of their history.

"A lot different from your last school I assume," Bruce said.

"Completely," I replied, "we didn't have different buildings for different subjects. It was more of the traditional one building school."

"I hope you like it here."

 _I hope so too_ , I thought. I felt like I was lying to myself but then I realized it wasn't going to the school that I hated, it was how I wasn't asked or given enough time to think it over. I would have to apologize to my dad when I could.

"I'm supposed to meet some friends," Bruce said at what I assumed was the end of the tour, "would you like to come with me?"

I was shocked at his question.

"Are you really asking me?"

"Yeah, wouldn't it be nice to know more than just me? Besides, you seem pretty cool."

I nodded my head and he smiled. I followed him to wherever he was meeting them. I was nervous to meet his friends. I couldn't remember the last time I had friends let alone be considered cool. _No_ , I thought to myself, _this is a new chance and new opportunity_. I wasn't going to be the shy Maddie who would run from people. I was confident Maddie; I was cool Maddie, I was totally nervous because all of his friends were hella hot.

We had made it to the meeting place, which was a picnic area, and all of his friends were hot! I mean, should be a male model hot! And the girls looked like goddesses! I stood still, I could hear Bruce say something about a tour but I was so focused on the beautiful faces that sat in front of me.

"Everyone this is Maddie," Bruce said snapping me out of obvious gawking.

"H-hi," I stuttered cursing myself on the inside. _So much for being cool_ , I thought to myself.

Bruce sat down and motioned for me to sit down with him. I complied. I sat in front of the boy with the short blond hair and blues eyes. He was gorgeous, like the all American boys from the 20's. He shot me a dazzling smile and I swear I could've fainted.

"Hi," he said and reached out his hand, " I'm Steve Rogers. Welcome to SHIELD."

I took his hand and shook it. He nudged the boy next to him with shaggy short black hair who was munching on chips, silently telling him to introduce himself.

"Tony Stark," he said and offered me a chip. I politely declined them. The strawberry blonde female next to him took a chip instead and smiled at me.

"Virginia Potts but everyone calls me Pepper," she said eating the chip.

"Natasha Romanoff," the pretty red head beside Bruce said introducing herself, "and this is Clint Barton."

He was adorable with his blue eyes and short brown hair. His nose seemed to fit him. I didn't think it was big, just unusual but still didn't make him any less attractive.

The last one to introduce himself was a big burly guy with neck length blond hair and big blue eyes.

"I am Thor Odinson," he said with a British accent. It was loud and dominate and definitely something that would make a girl go weak in her knees but made me want to laugh like he was telling me a joke.

There was an awkward silence that I wasn't aware of meant for me to introduce myself. I was smiling like an idiot before Tony made a motion for me to introduce myself.

"Oh right," I said nervously, "like Bruce said, I am Maddie and new here and should probably stop talking before I embarrass myself even more."

I gave a nervous laugh and chuckle. I really was stupid when it came to meeting new people.

"Great," Tony said, " Another shy freshman who is going to follow us around."

That comment knocked me out of my inner monologue of stupidity.

"I'm sorry did you say freshman," I asked.

"Yeah," Tony said with a snarky tone.

"For your information Stark, I am almost 16 and I am a junior," I replied with sass.

"I do not understand," Thor said, "Bruce said you were new and you confirmed this."

"Yeah but that doesn't make me a freshman," I said.

"Tony I think you should apologize to the lady," Steve said.

"Yeah, especially since assuming makes an ass out of you and you," I said and crossed my arms.

Tony and I had a glare down for what seemed like hours but was really only about a minute. I wasn't going to back down, not when he insulted me so much. Not with the freshman comment, well not so much that, but saying that I would essentially stalk them. I was infuriated, pissed off, angry and wanted to harm him. I was not a stalker. We continued to stare before he cracked a grin and began to laugh. I lost my composure then.

"Welcome to SHIELD Academy, Maddie," Tony said, "We are going to have fun with you around."

It was then that I realized that I might actually like it here especially with Tony around. I couldn't help it after that, I laughed along with him and the whole table fell into laughter.

We all talked for about an hour. I learned that Steve, Thor and Clint were all on the football team and Steve was the Captain, which is why they sometimes called him Cap'n. I also learned that Bruce, Pepper and Tony were really into the science classes and loved Dr. Selvig's science class while Natasha or Nat really enjoyed her gymnastic and self-defense class. They were all in their senior year, except for Bruce and Natasha who were juniors, but the way the Academy worked, while you do 4 years of High school you also do 4 years of college as well but you don't start the college course until your junior year. In total, the Academy lasts six years. I was glad that I still had three years with this group of people. They were really cool. 2 o'clock rolled around and I remembered that I had a meeting with my dad.

"I gotta go," I said to everyone as I began to get up.

"Why," Thor asked, "Jane texted me and said she was on her way here with her friend Darcy. You must meet them."

"I'm sure I can meet them later right? I have to meet my," I stopped, "uh the headmaster."

"Yes of course," Thor said ignoring my almost slip, "you can meet them at the dining hall along with my brother, Loki, should he decide to accompany us."

I smiled and began to walk away before Bruce got up as well.

"I'll walk you," he said with a smile, "I don't think I showed you the way to the Headmaster's office."

I nodded and we left for my dad's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 has Loki! I feel like this will all be a rough draft and might, eventually, be rewritten or revised. Until then, let me know how you feel or don't feel. Tell me if its bad or good! Always room for improvement!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, just the OCs**

* * *

After Bruce left me at the entrance of my dad's office, I relaxed a bit. The whole way up I was nervous he would figure it out or I would slip. I entered my dad's office and saw him sitting at his desk.

"You were supposed to be here sooner," he said. There was no attitude in his voice.

"I made some friends and lost track of time," I replied. I waited for him to ask for the names but he didn't, he only nodded his head. I sat down in the chair opposite of his. He began to take out some papers and placed them in front of me.

"I've got three schedules that you can chose from," he said, "one of these will be your schedule for your semester."

"Do these professors know I'm your daughter," I asked.

"Most of the professors here know who you are."

"Will you be having a meeting about pretending to not know I'm your daughter?"

"Yes," he replied, "Monday we will be having a meeting going over the term and your requests."

"Good," I replied, "Then I think when I meet my advisor on Monday, he can help me pick my classes."

My dad looked ready to blow his top. I could tell he was in the process of exploding so before an argument could start I grabbed the three schedules he made.

"I'll take these for consideration," I said, "I just want to make my own decision."

I quickly left his office and decided it was time I made a trip to the music room. Folding up the papers and stashing them in my back pocket, I headed straight for the music building. Sadly the tour with Bruce did not include a shortcut for the music building, so I had to take the long way from my dad's office.

The few dorms I passed still had people moving into them but the whole campus was flooded with my peers. My peers, it was weird thinking that. I observed them as I walked by. It was like the whole world came to this one place. So many different shapes, sizes, heights and colors littered the campus. You could really tell the new people from the old. Like me, if I'm correct, were by themselves looking around as well though some had decided to stick together. The old students were already animatedly talking to their friends about the summer vacation. I walked pass with jealousy hanging over me. I never knew how it felt to tell a friend how awesome or how boring my summer was.

I made it to the music room and tried to decide which one of the empty 'soundproof' piano practice rooms I wanted. They weren't really soundproof. In fact, you could hear the pianos being played as soon as you walked into the building. Since today was move in and most of the students here are catching up with their friends, the music building was empty so I went to the showcase room instead, that house the most beautiful traditional black baby grand piano. I remembered going to the music store with my dad and older brother to pick this piano out. It was my vote over my brother's that won. I ran my fingers over the keys and I felt a shock of admiration flow through me as the sounds of the notes emitted from the piano.

I sat down and contemplated what to play. I played scales before I finally decided on Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. This was the first song that I had mastered before my brother's high school graduation. I played it for him as a gift but more so for me. I was lost in the music before I was abruptly stopped by a strange voice.

"What are you doing here," a voice asked.

I looked to where the voice had come from and saw a boy standing there. My heart skipped a beat when I looked at him. Steve, Tony, Thor and the others were hot but this boy was something otherworldly. I don't think anyone could find a word to describe just how wonderful and beautiful he looked. He had shoulder length black hair that he slicked back and was held in a ponytail. He looked about 6'2, a good foot and an inch taller than me. His eyes were a crystal blue that I literally got lost in.

"Well are you going to answer me," he asked again.

He had a British accent like Thor but not as loud as his. He was delicate with his words and enunciated each syllable. He spoke so lowly, it could've been confused as a whisper. It was intoxicating and I wanted to hear more of it.

"My god woman," he said, "Are you deaf!"

It was at that comment that I finally snapped out of my stupor and jumped off the bench like I was a kid who got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"I-piano-wanted to," I stuttered pointing at the piano, I had forgotten how to form a sentence in his presence.

"Yes I see," he said in a way that almost sounded irritated.

I quickly looked down. I was making a fool of myself and I felt like I was about to cry. I quickly walked around him and out of the room. I was shaking, my palms were moist and my heart felt like I had just ran a marathon. I began to hear music coming from behind the door. It was the same song I had just played but the boy picked up from where I stopped. He finished the song for me. There was silence for a moment and then light footsteps were heard. I panicked and ran for the girl's bathroom. I don't know how long I waited there but I didn't want to be caught by him again. He was too intimidating for me.

After I left the music room, I wandered the campus for a bit before running into Bruce.

"Hey," I said enthusiastically, "what are you up to?"

"I'm heading to dinner," he said, "want to come? My friends will be there and Tony seemed to take a real liking to you."

"Tony? The one who called me a stalker freshman?"

"The very same only this time his words were, and I quote: I like her. She has spunk."

We both laughed and I agreed to go hang with him and his friends for dinner. I was happy. My first day here and already I'm making friends! Well I considered them friends; I wasn't sure what their verdict was on me. Not yet at least.

We got to one of the many dining halls on campus and immediately saw where the group sat with the additional two girls who I assumed was Jane and Darcy. It wasn't hard really to find them. It was like no one wanted to sit right next to them but wanted to be close enough to observe them. Did I just become friends with the popular kids, I thought to myself as Bruce and I sat down with them.

"Maddie," Thor boomed, "meet Jane and Darcy!"

 _Ha_ , I thought, _I was right!_

"Hi, I'm Darcy," the girl next to the obvious Jane said.

"Hi," I responded and nodded to Jane who did the same.

"So are you the not freshman junior that I've been hearing about," she asked.

I laughed, "Yeah well Stark assumed and I had to prove him wrong."

"I like you already!"

I smiled at her. She had brown hair like Jane but it was darker, longer and had waves. Jane seemed to cling to Thor; I could only guess that they were an item.

"Welcome to," Darcy said but I interrupted her.

"Please don't say welcome to SHIELD."

"No," she said laughing a bit, "Welcome to the junior club. I'm a junior as well."

"What about you Jane?"

"I'm a senior," she said but that was about it. All of her focus was on Thor.

"Be right back," I said, "I need to get food."

I walked around the buffet style area trying to figure out what I wanted. Dinner that wasn't my mom's cooking, something I was going to have to get used to. I grabbed a plate, a fork and a knife. I piled with mashed potatoes, 2 lemon pepper chicken thighs and broccoli. Walking back to the table I saw the guy from the piano room. I gasped and quickly made to sit down next to Bruce hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Balanced meal," Tony said to me.

"Nothing wrong with that," Nat said considering she had the same thing as me except less chicken and more broccoli.

"There is everything wrong with that," he said.

"How," Steve asked leaving his conversation with Clint, "I requested the team all eat a balanced meal."

"Where is the fun in a balanced meal," Tony asked in mock disgust.

"Tony," I said, "You do realize that you yourself are having a balanced meal?"

"No I'm not," he said.

"How so?"

"What are you having for dessert," he asked

"Errr maybe fruits," I replied, "why?"

"I'll be having ice cream and that negates the balanced meal."

We all looked at him disbelievingly. I narrowed my eyes at him trying to see his angle in his theory. The table had grown silent as we were all thinking about what Tony had said.

"Brother," Thor said knocking us all out of our heads, "come! Join us!"

I could hear the occupants at the table groan a bit before I turned around to see the boy from earlier. I gasped inwardly and turned back around to look at Thor in front of me.

"Hello brother," he said walking up to the table standing behind me, "And associates."

"Loki, sit with us!"

Loki, I thought, his name fit him. I could feel my heart. I could feel his presence on me. It seemed like his aura was engulfing me.

"Loki," Thor said, "Meet Maddie. She is new to the academy."

I quickly glanced around looking at the other occupants of the table whom all were in their own conversations now. I turned around and looked at him. I noticed that he really wasn't that close to me but he was so intimidating that it felt like he was right on top of me. He looked down at me and seemed to register something.

"Ah yes," he said, "We have met." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Everyone at the table was now watching focused on what was transpiring.

"I believe this belongs to you," he said low enough for only me to hear and handing them to me.

I knew I was blushing. I grabbed the paper and opened it. _That bastard_ , I thought. They were the schedules that my dad had made me. I had no idea why but I was hoping that the paper had his number or something.

"Sit with us," Thor said. I turned to him to see a giant smile on his face and gesturing to the empty seat beside me.

"I would rather not," he said "I have already eaten do not wish to see my food a second time tonight."

 _Wow what an asshole_ , I thought looking back at him, _a very very attractive asshole._

Loki locked eyes with mine and I felt that same jolt from before

"I assume I'll see you in a few classes." And then he left.

The table went back to idle chatter but my mind couldn't get past the scene that just transpired.

"You ok Maddie," Bruce said from my right side.

"Does everyone not like Loki," I asked and then instantly regretted it.

"Does anyone like him," Tony asked, "With his high and mighty attitude thinking he is better than everyone else."

"That is just the way he is," Thor said defending his brother.

"Doesn't give him the right to be a dick to everyone," Clint said. You could tell the animosity he held for Loki.

"I need another bowl of ice cream," Tony said, "Loki ruined my mood."

He left the table to get his ice cream and the topic of Loki was left alone. Except for in my head. I wanted to get to know him. I was determined to but for now, idle chat with everyone would distract me from the plan ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: More Loki! I'm liking this story more and more as I write it which is scary because I start to hate the things I create real quick! I made a hiccup in the first chapter. Nick Jr. is 8 years older than Maddie. He graduated 6 years before her at the age of 18 which makes her...16! Well about to be 16 since I'll give her a sweet sixteen (sorta). I fixed it though!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, just OCs.**

* * *

Today was the first day of classes. I had found out, since dinner with the gang, that Darcy was my roommate. Which is pretty awesome because she is pretty awesome. We had stayed up super late Saturday night talking and laughing. The meeting with my advisor went really well. My dad must have known what I planned to do because the third schedule he made for me was exactly what I wanted though I did make a few changes.

I made sure to have Dr. Selvig's science class that included a lab and Professor Jarvis' history class. I kept the same literature class my dad signed me up for. I also threw in a math class and swim class that were with Darcy, and an art class, which I knew I had with Bruce.

I walked into Dr. Selvig's class and saw not that many students in there. I was a bit early so I didn't expect that many besides it gave me a good chance to sit in the front. _Or maybe mid front_ , I thought to myself. I didn't want to be too close that Dr. Selvig would call on me often but I didn't want to be too far that I would end up not paying attention. I had found the perfect seat and started playing on my phone. The classroom started to fill up with students but I continued to play on my phone.

"Right," Dr. Selvig said as I put my phone away, "Hello everyone and welcome to the wonderful world of astrophysics!"

"Sir," a blonde female sitting in front of me said, "I thought this was Environmental Science."

He stared at her for a moment confused and then laughed.

"Yes," he replied, "with a dash of astrophysics! Nothing wrong with that."

He began to tell us how that portion of the class would not count against our grade and that he incorporates it in hopes to spark some interest in our 'young minds'. He also talked about how we will have lab partners but he would be the deciding factor with that. I could tell that this class was going to be fun. I started to zone out a bit when a shiver ran up my spine. It felt like someone was watching me but in the end I figured I should just brush it off.

When Dr. Selvig dismissed us, I still felt like someone was still staring at me. I got up and turned around and saw Loki seated three rows directly behind me. The two seats on either side of him were empty and looked like they weren't used at all. He really had this air about him that demand space and yet I felt the urge to want to be a part of it. He gave me a nod and then proceeded to gather his things and leave.

 _Was he staring at me the whole time_ , I thought to myself. I slowly walked to my swim class thinking about Loki. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings just my thoughts on Loki. I knew I found him attractive but I felt stupid when I hoped for the best. Not once did we have a conversation. I barely even knew him aside from his name and the fact that his brother is Thor. _Dammit,_ I thought to myself, _I just can't stop thinking about him._ I had a crush on a person that I hadn't even spoken a full coherent sentence to. But then again, who wouldn't like him. Who wouldn't want to have his arms wrapped around you as he whispers sweet nothings into your ear? And then my imagination went wild.

Loki had his arms wrapped around me from behind whispering in my ear. His hand caresses my cheek and then slowly trails downward touching my neck, barely grazing my chest, which causes me to suck in a breath. Slowly his hand is working its way lower while his other lightly wraps around my neck and moves my head to the side. I can feel his lips on the junction where my neck and shoulder meets. His hand finally makes it to the top of my pants-

Suddenly, I'm bumped and knocked out of my day dream almost landing in the pool that I didn't even realize I was walking too close to but a hand reached out pulling me towards what felt like a hard rock with an arm wrapped around my lower back. I look up to see I'm flushed against Loki who is looking down into my eyes. I know I'm blushing.

"Careful," he said, "Wouldn't want to ruin your clothes now would you?"

 _Oh shit_ , I thought to myself. Here I am in the arms of the person I was literally having a very sexy fantasy of.

"What," he said, "No thank you?"

"Th-thank you," I mumbled realizing I was still in his arms causing me to blush.

He smirked and still held onto me.

"No," he said, "I don't like that thank you. I had to ask for it. I want an 'I owe you' instead."

"Wh-what?"

He leaned his face down to my ear. I could feel his cool breath on the right side of my face. He smelled amazing; it was a mixture of peppermints, books and him.

"You owe me," he whispered and let me go. With one last smirk at what I could only assume was for my reaction, he headed in the direction I was supposed to be going to but couldn't move.

"Hey Maddie," I heard Darcy yell in the opposite direction of where Loki stalked off to.

"Hey," I said calming down from what had just transpired, "you ready for today?"

"Yeah," she replied, "were we supposed to bring a bathing suit because I lost mine."

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't lose it but forgot it."

"Guilty?"

I rolled my eyes and led her to the girl's locker room. I pulled out an extra swimsuit for her. The rules for class were that females were only allowed to wear one piece or two-pieces that were decent and would not cause a distraction and the males were made to wear swim trunks. No speedos, no bikinis or monokinis. I pulled out a one piece and a two-piece.

"You're lucky we are about the same size," I said to her, "you're going to have to wear the one piece though. Your boobs won't fit in this top."

We both laughed and got ready. I had on a black pair of boy shorts swim bottoms and a blue underwire swim bra. Both were decent and comfortable and followed the rules.

Darcy and I walked to the side of the pool where I class would be meeting with our towels in hand. I wasn't the only female to wear a two-piece but a few of the girls' two-pieces were bending the rules a bit.

The few girls in the class with suits that were practically against regulations were huddled together giggling and glancing at someone. I followed their gaze and saw Loki leaning against the wall. He had on black swim trunks that came stopped about mid-thigh that had pockets on them. His hands were resting in the pockets, one leg kicked over the other and his head rested on the wall with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful but I couldn't get pass the abs and muscles that sculpted his body. He was lean but built.

 _He has to be a god or something_ , I thought to myself, _how could he look that amazing_?

He must have felt me staring because his eyes opened in landed on me. Again that stupid smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh look," Darcy said, "Loki is in this class. Let's go talk to him."

"What," I asked, "I thought you didn't like him."

"No, that's everyone else."

"Oh," I said confused.

"Come on," she said grabbing my arm and dragging me to him.

"Hey Loki," she said with a smile.

"Darcy," he nodded to her, "I didn't know you would be in this class."

"Well of course I would be," she said, "Easy A as long as I bring a suit right?"

"You mean as long as I bring a suit for you," I said correcting her.

"Yeah same thing," she said with a bright smile.

Loki chuckled and looked right at me.

"I must say Maddie," he said still relaxed, "You seem to be following me or great minds think alike."

God I hated when someone accused me of following or stalking them. It really pissed me off but for some reason when he said it I only had a slight pang of irritation.

"Well," I replied, "Last time I checked it was you who saw what my potential schedule would be."

Where was this newfound confidence coming from? It must have been because Darcy was standing right beside me. He smirked, again that stupid, stupid smirk that affected the hell out of me, and shook his head.

"Yes well," he said, "always a pleasure having familiar faces that I can tolerate in a class."

"Oh come on," Darcy said looping one arm through mine and resting her head against mine, "you know you're super happy to have us." She gave him the brightest smile possible and nudged me to do the same.

"Smile dammit," she said.

I looked at Loki and gave him a genuine smile. Darcy kind of reminded me of my mom. Same height, same attitude and same humor, well almost the same attitude and humor. She had her own Darcy style to it all. Yep, she was the reason for my confidence. Loki's gaze on me darkened, and my smile faltered a bit. Before anyone of us could say anymore a whistle was blown. Everyone's attention was locked on a lady with short black hair.

"Alright everyone," she said, "My name is Rebecca Stevens and you will refer to me as Coach Stevens, is that clear?"

Everyone shook their heads and answered with a yes.

"Good, now today each of you will swim 3 laps to see where your skill level lies."

She began to count the number of students in her class.

"I want you to form 6 groups of 2 and the seventh group will have three in them."

"Oh," Darcy said loudly pointing between Loki, her self and myself, "I call us to be the group of three."

"That's fine," Coach Stevens replied, "The rest of you pair up. Chose well because the person you pick will be your partner for the rest of the semester."

Like expected, all the girls paired off with themselves and the remaining 6 males paired off with each other. I was glad that I was paired with Darcy and having Loki in our group was a plus but made me nervous. We finally have a real conversation where I'm not acting like an idiot and I'm now his partner. Not to mention the explicit things I thought of doing to him.

Each group stood in front of the reserved lanes for this class and Coach Stevens handed out one stopwatch for each group.

"The rest of the class you will be timing your partner and recording them," she instructed, "when you're done please sit on the benches until everyone has had their time recorded."

"Who goes first," I said and turned around to see Loki and Darcy with a finger on their nose, "I guess that is me."

I pulled my curly hair into a low bun and walked to the edge of the pool. Loki walked up to me and leaned his head down to my ear like he did earlier.

"I am CPR certified," he whispered, "and I'll be watching you."

He grinned before walking back to Darcy.

"Ready when you are Maddie," Darcy said. Loki's actions seemed to have flown right over her head. That or she is blatantly ignoring it.

I nodded my head and jumped in. I did the traditional crawl stroke that pretty much everyone else was doing. I focused on my form and my breathing. I didn't care about speed since we were going to 'improve' with this class. Honestly I took this class because I enjoyed swimming. The water was really relaxing but not enough to keep me from thinking about Loki.

 _I could consider him flirting right_ , I asked myself. He didn't seem the flirting type but then again this was the second time I've met him. I don't count the first time in the piano room since. After my last lap, I held onto the edge of the pool.

"I'm so out shape," I said panting mostly to myself but Loki and Darcy were close enough to hear that.

"Nah," Darcy said, "you did pretty good. There are people who are just now starting their third lap."

She helped me out of the pool and handed me the stopwatch. It read about 2 minutes and 42 seconds for each lap, give and take 5 seconds for the last and first laps.

"My turn," Darcy said as she cannonballed in. I had to quickly start the stopwatch. She really gave no warning to her jumping in.

"So you're a junior," Loki stated, "I am as well."

"Would that explain the same science class," I asked with a smile. I signed up for a junior only science class.

"I suppose so."

"How did you like Dr. Selvig?"

"I've had him before and will be taking his astrophysics class next semester."

"Hm, you were right."

"Right about what," he asked.

"Great minds do think a like," I said looking into his eyes with a smile and he returned the smile. Did I just flirt with him?

We sat in comfortable silence waiting for Darcy to complete her laps. _He isn't all that bad_ , I thought to myself, _I don't see why everyone hates him_. Honestly, Darcy doesn't count because she is a people person. She could make friends with anybody and it doesn't seem like she is one to hold grudges. She gets along with practically everybody. She was finally done with an average time of three and a half minutes. It was Loki's turn. He turned and winked at me before he dived in with absolute grace.

"You two are getting quite comfortable pretty fast."

"He's cute, cool. I mean cool"

She laughed at my embarrassment.

"Shut up," I said to her and went back to making sure I got his times right. He was averaging about a minute and 50 seconds. I regretted watching him get out of the pool. He wasn't out of breath like Darcy and I were. He walked so eloquently. The water rolled down his chest in what seemed like slow motion towards his happy trail. You could see his long black hair become a bit wavy from being wet. It was like a scene from 'Baywatch'; like that entire show was based off of him.

"You're staring," Darcy whispered in my ear.

"What," I jumped looking at her, "no I'm not."

"You so totally were!"

"You were what," Loki said once he got into earshot of us.

"She was staring," Darcy replied.

"Darcy," I squeaked shocked to hear her throw me under the bus.

"At who," Loki questioned.

"No one." "You," Darcy and I said at the same time.

I glared at her and she gave me an innocent smile. For some reason I just felt like I couldn't be mad at her even if she did just tell Loki I was staring at him.

"Yes well," Loki started, "She wasn't the only one."

Darcy and I turned around to see that the girls had all sat on the bleachers closest to our lane. That really pissed me off. I narrowed my eyes at them in a way that said 'back off bitches he's mine', but then suddenly stopped. Loki wasn't mine, I didn't even know if we were friends. Darcy went to go sit down on the bleachers and I turned to Loki.

"Are we friends," I asked him.

"If you wish to be," he replied.

"I do. I mean I do wish to be friends. With you."

"The we are friends. Let's take a seat, friend."

That simple comment from him had me on cloud nine. I followed him to the bleachers. He made space by Darcy for me to sit so that I was between the two of them. Once I sat down, I swear it seemed like he scooted closer to me. Darcy handed me my towel and handed Loki his. We dried off as we listened to Coach Stevens discuss the semester plans. Once she was done we were dismissed.

"I'll wait for you two outside the locker room," Loki said focusing more on me.

Darcy and I nodded and we went our separate ways.

Inside the locker room, the girls in my swim class kept glancing at Darcy and I. Darcy didn't seem to notice it or she was ignoring it so I did the same thing. True to his words, Loki was waiting for us on the other side of the door.

"What is next for you," he asked.

"Lunch," Darcy said excitedly.

"I have history with Professor Jarvis," I replied, "What about you?"

"I'll escort you to your class," he said avoiding my question.

I accepted his offer and told Darcy I would see her in our math class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi! Hope everyone had a great weekend! So I this chapter is short compared to the others and that** ' **s because it is basically a filler and possibly the last time we see anything happening in the classrooms. It is kinda boring to show nothing but class and that's it! More Excitement is coming!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel. Only OCs**

* * *

Loki and I walked in silence for a bit towards my history class. It felt like we did this often, that this was a routine that we had done many times before but I kept reminding myself that it wasn't. _Doesn't mean it can't be a routine_ , I thought to myself with a smile.

"Where did you learn how to play," he asked me.

"Play what," I replied.

"The piano."

"Oh right. Self-taught actually."

"Really?"

"Yep," I told him, "About 6 years now. Moonlight Sonata was the first song I learned."

"Why that one," he asked me.

"It was a gift for my brother. Well, me playing it was his graduation gift. I spent 4 months learning finger positions and notes. Even had to teach myself how to use the pedals and when to use them. Then I dedicated the next two months to that one song."

"So you can't really play."

"I can too," I pouted. He chuckled at me and I realized he was joking then.

"How old were you," he asked after he had stopped chuckling.

"I was 9 and a half," I replied, "He told me that was the best gift he had ever gotten."

"You must be close to your brother."  
"Well aren't all siblings close?"

The question brought a sour look to his face. He didn't vocally disagree but I could tell that he disagreed with me. I left the topic alone, not wanting to upset him any further. The rest of the walk to my history class was silent and not the good silent that we had at the beginning of the walk. No, this was an awkward, uncomfortable silent. I would occasionally glance at Loki but couldn't come up with anything to talk about. I felt like the moment I spoke, my sentence would come out jumbled and incoherent. I had reverted back to the Maddie he met in the piano room.

 _Note to self_ , I thought, _don't talk about family to Loki._

"Here we are," Loki said to me as he stopped in front of the room where my class would be held.

"He we are," I repeated.

We stood at the door looking at each other. I didn't know what to say and it seemed like he was struggling as well.

"Excuse me," a tall girl with shoulder length black hair said to us. Loki pulled me to him to let her enter. She looked at us with a raised eyebrow and then entered the room.

"Enjoy your class," Loki whispered in my ear and then left. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before entering the class.

I sat right behind the girl who looked at Loki and I with curiosity. She turned around and looked me dead in the eyes. She didn't say anything, just stared.

"Um," I started, "Hi?"

"What is your relationship with Loki," she asked me.

"What?"

"You, Loki, relationship. I want to know."

"Uh," I responded. I honestly didn't know how to respond. The question threw me off guard. I wanted to say that it was none of her business but I'm not a mean person. At least I like to think I'm not mean.

"Friends?"

"Are you asking me or telling me," she replied to me.

"I'm sorry but is there a reason you want to know," I asked.

"I'm not the only one who wants to know. The entire school wants to know."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm Jessica Jones, school reporter and SHIELD blogger. Loki is a hot topic when it comes to my blog."

I looked at her blankly. If I thought I didn't know what to say the first time then I was truly mistaken for this time there wasn't anything I could say.

"I want to know everything you know about Loki," she said.

"His name is Loki Odinson," I replied, "and that's it."

"No, I want details that no one, and I mean NO one knows."

"Honestly Jessica, I barely know him. We just became friends."

"No, see friends don't hold each other like he held you."

I blushed, "H-he didn't hold me."

"Right and I'm a superhero. Listen I won't tell my viewers any juicy details between you two. I just want to know his likes and dislikes."

"Are you asking me to spy on him," I looked at her flabbergasted.

"You say spy like it's a bad thing," she replied, "No I want you to get to know him and then tell your new friend, me, everything you've learned. That's not spying."

I squinted my eyes at her. The way she put it wasn't spying but the underlying reason for it all is spying. It would be cool to have her as a friend but I wasn't going to jeopardize my friendship with Loki.

"How about this," I said, "if we end up becoming friends and I happen to let slip whatever happens between Loki and I then I'm fine with it but if I see or hear that whatever I tell you is on your blog or in your paper then I'm coming after you full force. Deal?"

"You strike a hard bargain but ok," she responded with a smile, "what's your name friend."

"Maddie Knight."

Professor Jarvis entered the classroom and the lecture began. I let go the breath I was holding. I lied to Jessica but I didn't know what else to do. There was a very slim chance I would do any harm to her should Loki's private life became public because of me but she was an interesting character and I figured it would be nice to get to know her. My days here were going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: HIIIIII. Sorry that it's been a while. Work has left me tired and I'm having to find time to write. I might end up doing one chapter a week or something. Not sure yet. Anyways, I'm not trying to make Maddie a Mary Sue. I kid you not, I hate those but a little depressing backstory will only make her stronger.**

 **WARNING: Mentions of suicide. If you have thoughts of offing yourself, don't! Prove to the reason you want to die that you can overcome it! If you can't then seek help! You might have left the planet but sadness you leave behind does not. I don't care how many years it will be, you'll always be missed which means someone will always, ALWAYS be sad.**

 **Shout Out to: Am444, Artful Doodler and ChibiCheshire for favoriting this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, just my OCs**

* * *

September came along and I was settled in. I was right to think that Darcy would be the best roommate ever, even though she always forgot her swimsuit and needed my help in math. I was better than her, which kept her at a B average. Loki and I ended up being lab partners because Dr. Selvig forgot to assign them. I was surprised when Loki asked me to be his partner, even more surprised when he sat next to me the next day. I was pretty sure he had a friend in that class but then realized that he only talked to Dr. Selvig or me. Jessica and I did become friends. She rarely asked about Loki and I, though at the beginning, it was like Loki was all she wanted to know. Natasha was in my literature class, which we were both excited about. We had very similar tastes in literary authors.

Today was a warm September Saturday. I lied in the courtyard under a tree. The breeze was gentle and the sun was shining. Darcy sat beside me talking with Jane and Pepper while Thor, Bruce, Clint, Steve and Tony kicked a soccer ball around. Natasha had ballet practice and would join us later. I had my eyes closed and let my surroundings buzz around me. I was completely in a Zen mode until a soccer ball landed on my stomach and bounced off towards the now shrieking girls.

"My apologies," Thor came laughing over to us, "I did not mean to kick the ball this way."

I sat up and smiled, "No harm done," I responded, "Though I'm no longer at peace."

"I guess that means you have to play," Clint said as he came over to see what was taking so long.

"What an excellent idea," Thor announced, "we need someone to even out the teams!"

I looked back at the girls who went back to talking. Well, Darcy and Pepper went back to talking. Jane was staring at Thor with a smile. I still wasn't sure if they were in a relationship or if she just clung to him. She wasn't a bad person; I just couldn't get over her obsession with him.

"Sure," I said looking back at Thor and Clint, "but be warned, I am good at this game."

"That's the spirit," Thor said as he helped me up and practically dragged me to where Tony, Steve and Bruce waited.

"Took you long enough," Tony said, "What's with the ankle biter?"

I stared at Tony. He had given me that nickname since I was the shortest in the group and because I happened to bite him when he was picking on my height. In my defense, I did warn him that I would bite him.

"Please tell me I'm on the opposite team of Tony," I said.

"You will be on my team with Clint," Steve responded to me.

"Brilliant."

The guys had never seen my competitive side until today. We placed the ball in the middle of the 'field' and all took 10 steps back. Pepper counted down and as soon as she hit 0, we all took off for the ball. I was at a disadvantage because my legs weren't as long as theirs but I still had enough speed to keep up. I got to the ball right before Thor could and kicked it over to Steve.

"Damn," I could hear Tony say, "The ankle biter is pretty fast."

 _Yep_ , I thought to myself, _that is going straight to my ego_. The game lasted a good 30 minutes before we called it quits with my team having 8 points and the other having 5. We all collapsed where Jane, Darcy and Pepper sat. While the guys sat down, I went back to lying on the ground with a huge smile on my face. That was the first time in a long time that I had fun like that.

"You're pretty good," Tony said to me.

"Thanks," I replied not once opening my eyes.

"Have you thought about joining the team," Bruce asked me. I shook my head.

"Why not," Darcy said, "You were amazing! And I loved your mini game of keep the ball from Tony!"

"You noticed that," I asked her with one eye open. We all laughed.

"I won't be joining the team," I said after we calmed the laughter down, "it wouldn't be fun anymore if I did."

We fell into light conversation and laughter. I would, every once in a while, give my opinion but mostly I lied there dozing off. I could feel myself slip further and further into sleep.

"Loki," I heard Darcy yell and then I jumped up right looking around. Sure enough, Loki was across the field with a book in hand. I smiled at him and his lips twitched a little as if he had contemplated returning the smile.

"Brother," Thor yelled to him, "come!"

Loki walked over to where we sat. Tony sighed audibly and rolled his eyes. Clint avoided looking in his direction; Bruce had suddenly found interest in his hand while Pepper and Jane were reduced to silent whispers. Steve sat there with no ill look or intentions; he was pretty neutral.

"Join us on this merry afternoon," Thor said.

"Or you could leave," Tony said. Pepper hit his arm slightly in a way that said 'play nice'.

"Tempting," Loki replied and then look at me, "no hello from you?"

My heart jumped for a moment and then I blushed. He knew how to make my body react.

"Hi," I said with a smile, "long time no see."

He returned my greeting with a nod and a smirk but it was his eyes that got me. They always seemed to darken when he 'studies' me; which is what he called it the day I asked him why he would look at me a certain way when we first see each other.

"Are we still on for tonight," I asked him.

"Of course," he replied.

"My place or yours?"

"No," Darcy said, "I will be in all night."

"You could join," I said to her, "you're more than welcome to."

"Hell no," she replied, "I will not be subjected to that!"

"My place is fine," Loki said smoothly, "Let's say 6?"

"Hmmm provide food and 6 will be ok," I replied.

He smirked again, "I promise to satisfy your hunger."

Before I could say anything else he walked away. _He always has to have the last word_ , I thought to myself as I smiled and shook my head slightly.

"Please tell me I did not just witness you making a sex date with Loki," Tony said bringing me back to reality.

"What," I screeched blushing.

"You and Loki and the sex eyes!"

"Oh my god please stop talking," I said to him, "we do not have sex eyes and we are not about to have sex!"

"You have to admit," Pepper stepped in, "the conversation between you two really did sound sexual."

"How," I questioned.

"I'm pretty sure it was the part where he said 'I'll satisfy your hunger'," Steve said.

"Or maybe the way he looked like he wanted to jump you right here," Clint said.

"Are you and my brother having relations," Thor asked.

Again I blushed, "No!"

"You could've fooled me," Tony said.

"Bruce, Darcy help me out," I asked them.

"I don't know," Darcy said, "the way you two go at it in swim."

"Darcy, shut up," I said, "Bruce. Please tell me you are going to help me out."

"Well," he said, "You two did make it sound like you were going on a date tonight."

"No," I replied, "We are watching a movie for Dr. Selvig's class! He is my lab partner!"

"Why did you make it so sexual," Tony asked.

"I did not," I said.

"You sounded like you told him 'ravish' you," Tony said.

"Can we please stop talking about sex," I blushed.

There was a pause in the conversation and I sighed in relief. I was beginning to get uncomfortable and the more sex was involved the more I wanted to run away or disappear.

"Oh my god," Tony said breaking the silence, "you're a virgin!"

Everyone looked between Tony and I. I looked at him staring daggers and I knew my face was probably completely red. I could only imagine how red it was. If looks could kill then Tony would have died a thousand deaths by now.

"I'm right aren't I," Tony asked.

"Will you shut up," Pepper said defending me, "It's perfectly fine to be a virgin."

"Says the most sexually active person here," Tony replied earning a few good hits in the arm.

"Stop being an asshole," Pepper said again.

I felt like I was going to cry in embarrassment.

"So," I said, "I'm sure there are other people here who are virgins!"

"No one sitting beside you is a virgin," Tony said.

 _Are you shitting me_ , I thought to myself as I looked around the group. Not one of them had denied Tony's comment or should I say statement. I was on the verge of tears and instead of spilling them in front of everyone I quickly got up and left. I could hear a loud smack with an 'Ow' to follow it.

"Way to be a dick," I could hear Darcy yell, "Maddie!"

I didn't turn around; I just kept walking. I was so embarrassed. I never thought anything of my virginity. Hell, until recently, I never had any friends! I made it all the way to my room where I finally broke down on my bed. I heard the door open and close; I knew it was Darcy.

"You know," she started, "It's fine that you're a virgin."

"I know it's f-fine," I replied, "It's just." I stopped.

"It's just what? It's just the fact that Tony totally embarrassed you because he is the biggest asshole there is to live?"

I chuckled a bit.

"There you go," Darcy said, "That's more like it."

I calmed down a bit but still sniffled.

"It's just," I started, "I feel like I'm not a normal teenager."

"You know you're still 15 right?"

"And when did you lose your virginity?"

"Point. But it really is fine to wait for the one you love."

"I know but I just, it's just," I took a deep breath and sighed, "I've never had any friends until recently. I was bullied at my old school because I was awkward and weird not to mention I was practically a genius there. No one wanted to hang out with me and anyone caught talking to me was pretty much social suicide on their part. Even the fucking nerds ignored me! It got so bad last year that every day I would get a note tapped to my locker that read 'go die' or 'hurry up and kill yourself'. I couldn't take it, so I tried to kill myself. I failed obviously but I had to spend the better half of the summer talking to a therapist. My only saving grace was that I didn't take pills because it was clear that I wasn't depressed. I just didn't want to deal with them. I was mad at my parents for taking me out of that school and putting me here because I wanted to go back. I wanted to prove to them that I'm still fighting and still standing."

"I swear I didn't know any of that before," Darcy said and I chuckled again.

"No one does," I replied, "not even my brother. I can deal when Tony picks on me. It's like friendly banter but he just reminded me of a time when I was considered the 'school plague'. I'm sorry, I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy," Darcy said with a smile, "A little mental but not crazy."

We both laughed. I felt better and it felt good to talk to someone about this. Not someone I have to pay to listen to me but someone my age that could genuinely understand. I was sick and tired of hearing 'when I was your age' because those adults never had to deal with the pressure of today's society at this age. I hugged Darcy and we sat on my bed like that for a while before a knock was heard. Darcy got up to open the door. Without an invitation, Tony walked through.

"I swear I wasn't eavesdropping," he said, "but I did ear the better part of your story."

I took a deep breath and sighed. _Great_ , I thought, _now we will tell everyone_.

"I won't tell anyone," he said as if he read my mind or it was written on my face, "I just want to apologize for everything and now that I know the story, I want you to know that I won't stop picking on you. You're like the little sister I never had and I just have the urge to act like the annoying big brother. Listen ankle biter, I know you don't want to see me right now but I truly am sorry and I'll let you hit me one good time."

I got up stomped straight towards him. He prepared his self to be hit but instead I hugged him. I'm sure he was shocked at first because it was sometime before he hugged back.

"You're not totally forgiven," I mumbled into his chest, "but I'm willing to start."

I looked at him and he hugged me tighter.

"I can deal with that ankle biter," he replied, "Next time, let me know if I'm going too far ok? I would rather not get hit by Pepper and if you could do me a solid and tell her that you forgave me so that I'm not going through a dry spell."

I snickered and then started to laugh diabolically as I let him go and backed away.

"Oh Tony," I said, "You might want to get used to your hand because the next two weeks will be pay back!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry! I was doing so great at first posting everyday but work got busy and I got tired. I think I will just do the once a week chapter for good. It might work better for me. You'll learn in this chapter that I don't really favor Jane but I love, LOVE Tony Stark!**

 **Thank you, Magi Zumurrd and creative BUBBLE for following/favoriting my story!**

* * *

Tony begged me to tell Pepper that I forgave him the whole way back to the group. I denied his request and told Pepper that I'm only back because they were still my friends and I would only speak to Tony when spoken to. I was going to enjoy his pain the two weeks that I promised him. Pepper didn't even want Tony sitting next to her while we all talked and laughed. I was happy that not one of them brought up the topic from earlier, especially since Natasha joined us sitting right next to Bruce. He looked so nervous.

"I have a recital next Sunday," Natasha said, "You all better be there."

"And if we're not," Clint asked.

She glared at him, "I'm not afraid to punch you in the face," she replied.

We all laughed, "Of course we'll be there," Bruce said with a huge smile on his face.

"We shall be there to support you," Thor said.

"What about our date," Jane said.

I tend to forget that she is around us. We never really talk which doesn't bother me.

"Why not dinner than the recital," I suggested to her, "that way you can still have a date and support your friend."

"Excellent," Thor said agreeing with me, "That will be the plan."

Jane pouted a bit and then gave me a side-glance. At that moment I realized that she only hung out with us because Thor did, aside from Darcy who told me that they had been friends for a while before coming to SHIELD.

My phone vibrated and I saw that it was a text message from Loki. In the message was the name of his dorm and the room he was in. _Thank god he texted me_ , I thought to myself. I had lost track of time and realized that it was a quarter 'til 6.

"I gotta go," I told everyone, "I'll see you guys later."

I heard them all say goodbye, except for Jane, as I got up and left. It didn't take long to get to Loki's room but I would rather be early than late. I knocked on his room door and waited for an answer. _I wonder if I'll meet his roommate too_ , I thought to myself. The door opened and there stood Loki and his 'studying' look.

"Hi," I said excitedly.

"You're early," He replied.

"Yeah I figured that would give us some time to look over the questions before or after the movie."

"Smart," he said and moved out of the way gesturing for me to enter his room. I did with a smile and looked around. His room was neat but his desk was full of books. He had green bedding and pillows. Come to think of it, many of his clothing were green.

"Green must be your favorite color," I said to him as I turned around to see him close the door.

"Observant," was his response.

I looked around his room again and noticed that there was only one bed on one side of the room and a couch on the other side. I sat on the couch while Loki set up the movie on his TV.

"Either you and your roommate share a bed," I said, "or you are lucky enough to have a single room."

"I didn't want a roommate," he responded and sat next to me, "I was not keen on sharing a space with a stranger."

"You could've roomed with Thor."

"A pig is neater than Thor."

I laughed at his joke and he looked at me. He sat really close to me. Even sitting down it was obvious that he was taller than me. His eyes darkened again as I bit my lip slightly. We were definitely having a staring contest. My heart started to quicken when it looked like he was leaning into me.

"W-we should start the movie," I said knocking us out of whatever trance transpired. He looked back at the TV and started the movie but my eyes lingered on him a bit longer. He was the definition of perfection and my feelings for him were growing each moment I spent with him. I turned my attention to the movie we were supposed to be watching. Loki was definitely out of my league.

30 minutes into the movie and I found that it was incredibly boring. What made it worse was that it was cold. I felt goose bumps growing on my body and I shivered. Without even asking, Loki pulled a throw blanket from the side of his couch and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said as I put it over me. I pulled it up to my neck and I could smell Loki all over it. _He must use this a lot_ , I thought to myself. His smell relaxed me and the movie lulled me to sleep.

 _Loki's POV_

 _This movie is dull_ , I thought to myself, _but I have to focus_. It took every inch of my being to focus on this movie. My eyes stayed glued to the TV until pressure was placed upon my shoulder. I looked over and saw that Maddie had fallen asleep. She looked so beautiful while she slept. My focus on the movie had transferred to the girl who fit so perfectly beside me. Ever since the moment in the piano room, she wouldn't leave my mind. It was frustrating but not entirely unwelcomed. I smiled a bit. She was a sight of both beauty and amusement. Her curly tendrils were wild but looked heavenly on her. She was wrapped in my favorite throw blanket that would now house a bit of her vanilla scent. Her face was soft and innocent, something I felt that neither I nor anyone else possessed like she did. Her lips looked even softer than herself. There had been plenty of times that I had to stop myself from stealing a kiss from her.

Some of her hair had fallen onto her face blocking my view. I slowly moved the hair, brushing my fingers slightly across her cheek in the process. _She is as soft as she looks_ , I thought. I rested my hand on her cheek, caressing it with my thumb. My pale hand matched perfectly with her brown skin. Maddie was the summer to my winter. The TV slowly became background noise until the only thing I could hear was her soft breathing. She snuggled closer onto me making my heartbeat faster than it has ever done before.

"You don't know how much you affect me," I whispered as if she was conscious.

This was how it was supposed to be. Just Maddie and I together, enjoying each other's company. That was what I wanted.

Slowly, Maddie began to become aware of her surroundings. I removed my hand and went back to looking at the TV before she was fully awake. She looked around for a bit and then jumped off of me.

"Oh my god," she said with her bell-like voice, "I am so sorry that I fell asleep on you."

"It is quite alright," I responded looking at her with a smirk. I loved seeing the faint red appear on her face.

"Ah! I drooled on you! I'm so, so, so sorry."

Her blush deepened as she began to wipe at the saliva that I didn't even realize rested on my arm.

"Yes," I said, "maybe it's not quite alright."

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly biting her bottom lip.

 _She is so cute sometimes_ , I thought to myself as I smiled at her.

"Drool under the bridge," I said earning a huge smile from her and a sweet giggle. I couldn't help but give her a wider smile as relief washed over her face. I couldn't let her off the hook that easily. My smile turned into my mischievous smirk.

"Of course," I said, "this means you owe me once again."

"I always owe you," she laughed, "You better start cashing those in before I have to just give you my life."

"Hmm," I replied, "doesn't sound like a bad idea to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: First off! Big thank you to CheyChey101 for following and favoriting! I've been sick recently so haven't worked on the story but I'm starting again!. This chapter gives a little insight on the reason behind Bruce's anger towards Loki. No Loki in this chapter but he will be in the next one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, just OCs**

* * *

 _Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me._

Those words had been floating through my head for the past two and a half weeks since Loki said them. I was currently sitting at 'our picnic' table with Bruce. We were working on our art assignment. Well, he was working on his while I mulled over those stupid words. I couldn't focus on anything because of him. I dropped my pencil and let out a big sigh.

"What's on your mind," Bruce said not looking up from his artwork.

"It's nothing," I responded. Bruce stopped working and looked at me.

"If it was nothing, then you would be drawing right now. You know, something you love to do."

All I could do was give him a side glare.

"Come on," he said, "You can tell me."

"Promise you won't get mad," I asked.

"Why would I get mad?"

"Because it's about someone you don't like," I mumbled looking at him sheepishly. Bruce's face had no emotion on it what-so-ever. He was completely neutral, like always when it came to Loki. I sighed again.

"He said something," I said, "that I just can't figure out."

"Yeah," Bruce said with a bit of emotion coming out, "he tends to do that."

"Bruce, please try to understand that I have no idea why everyone hates him and I just want some help with this. I can't go to Darcy, who is the only one to like him, without her telling everyone. So, please for me, don't be bias?"

"I'm sorry. He just did some things that really pissed us off individually but ok tell me what is on your mind."

I studied his face for a bit. I wanted to make sure he would stick to his words. _What am I saying_ , I thought to myself, _Bruce always sticks to his words_.

"Alright," I said, "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise," he replied.

"Loki said something while we were watching that movie together that really confused me. I mean he in general is confusing to me. One moment he is all close and friendly but then the next minute he is distant when people who aren't Darcy are around! And I made a joke that if he doesn't cash in those favors that I owe him then I would end up being with him for the rest of my life and he said 'doesn't sound like a bad idea to me'. Who the fuck says? Was that him saying that he wants me to be with him or what?"

"What did he say after that?"

"And that's why its so damn confusing," I replied, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! He said it with such a serious face and that dark look he gives me sometimes and then goes back to watching the movie! Like what the hell! You can't just say that and not have some type of explanation about it! He even ignored my question when I asked him what he meant! I told him I was joking but all he said was 'hmm'. I just don't understand!"

I put my head down on the table and pouted.

"Ankle-biter," I heard Tony call. I looked over to where his voice came from and saw him walking over to where Bruce and I sat with Pepper in tow. He looked at me confused.

"What's with the pout," Tony asked me.

"No pout," I said, "just confused."

"Cool," He replied, "can you please tell Pepper that you forgave me already! I can't take it anymore!"

"Oh yeah. I forgave him on the same day. I just wanted to torture him a bit. You know, payback."

I sounded so sullen when I explained myself to Pepper. She seemed to want to stay around to help me with my problem but the smile on Tony's face said that they already had plans.

"Great," Tony said, "gotta go!"

I watched as Tony dragged Pepper back the way they came. She gave me another glance and a sympathetic smile. I guess that was code for 'I'll talk to you in a bit'.

"I don't really have any advice for you," Bruce said. I sat back up and looked at him with the same sullen look I gave Tony and Pepper.

"I figured not," I said.

"It's not because I don't like the guy. It's because I don't know him outside of what he's done."

"So you guys were never friends?"

"No," Bruce said, "you're probably his first friend. Darcy was just persistent. He listened more than he talked to her. Matter of fact, you're the first one he has had full on conversations with."

"What did he do to make you guys so mad and angry with him?"

Bruce looked at me as if he was contemplating on whether or not he should tell me the reason behind the animosity with Loki. It seemed like forever until he finally came to a decision.

"If I tell you," Bruce said, "You might not want to be his friend anymore."

"Wouldn't that make you guys happy though," I asked.

"Would it make you happy?"

He looked me right in the eye when he said that. He knew that I wouldn't want to stop being friends with Loki but he knew that I wanted to know more. He sighed.

"I'm going to tell you my story but please don't let this be the reason you stop being friends with him."

"What," I asked, "why do you want me to continue to be friends with him?"

"Because I think you can get to him. You could change him for the better. You are changing him."

I tilted my head in confusion and furrowed my brow. All he did was chuckle in response.

"Just tell me the damn story or else I'll leave."

"I'm not stopping you," he responded which prompted me to lightly hit him repeatedly.

"Do not make a joke," I said continuing my assault, "just tell me the story!"

"Alright," he chuckled as I stopped hitting him, "but remember what I said about continuing to be his friend."

"Whatever," I said, "story time." Bruce's face became serious again and I knew that the jokes had stopped.

"My family," he started, "doesn't' really have a lot of money and you know to go to this academy you have to pay. I really wanted to come here but I knew that we could never afford it. I met Tony at a science competition and he was the reason I wanted come. He knew so much that wasn't taught at my school and I wanted that. We became really close friends after I beat him at the science competition. Really it was by luck. During my last year of middle school, Headmaster Fury opened up a scholarship competition."

I had to smile at that. I was the one who convinced my father to do that. I wanted more kids to have a chance to go to the academy.

"Did you get it," I asked him.

"No," he responded, "Loki sabotaged my presentation. See he was part of the competition. I don't know why since his father is pretty wealthy. He had the means to come here without the scholarship but chose not to. I created a really interesting project on gamma radiation and the affects it could possibly have. Tony was there to support me. Before it came down to my project being judged, Loki stopped by my booth. He said absolutely nothing, just looked and then walked away. Not even 5 minutes later, a kid came by and messed it all up. It was like he was throwing a fit but I couldn't stop him. I was frozen. He threw water on my poster board, ripped my thesis and knocked over my models. When everything was destroyed he just stopped, looked at me and then walked away just like Loki had done. I had nothing to show the judges. I looked around and there I saw Loki. No expression, nothing but not once did he look away."

"You think he told the kid to do that," I asked.

"He had to of," he replied, "because in the end, his project won. According to Tony, my project would've beaten his. But the only reason he feel it was his fault was because he came over with a smug look and said 'How unfortunate, you would've had a chance'. That had to be his confession because everyone else just apologized for what happened."

"How are you here now?"

"Tony. He made his dad pay my way here. He said a mind like mine shouldn't be wasted on basic science. So, here I am. I still got to come and was told not to feel guilty about his dad paying for me. Apparently, Tony plans on having me work with him at Stark Industries after we are completely done with school."

"I'm sorry," I said, "that Loki did that to you."

"Don't be," he said, "it wasn't your fault."

Bruce gave me a sincere smile. I felt so bad on behalf of Loki. Like, I could've stopped him from the beginning. I have no control over Loki, especially since I didn't know him then. _So why do I feel like this_ , I asked myself. We both went back to our artwork and the picnic table started to fill up with our friends and a VERY satisfied looking Tony, which was just completely disgusting.

The new information I now had on Loki really bothered me. I wanted to not let Bruce's story affect the relationship I had with Loki but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Would Loki be the cruel to someone less fortunate than he? Should I ask him about it or should I just leave it? _You know what you have to do_ , I thought to myself. I was going to ask him before midterms started. I didn't want all of this on my mind distracting me.

"Hey guys," I said interrupting everyone's conversation, "I'll see you later. I have something I need to do."

"You ok Ankle-biter," Tony asked me.

"I will be," I said leaving. I didn't make it far before a hand grabbed my arm. I turned to see it was Pepper.

"If you want to talk," she said, "about anything. I'm here for you."

"I don't think you would want to hear my problems," I replied. _Especially since they deal with Loki_ , I thought in my head.

"I'm perfectly fine listening to your problems. Even if they are about Loki."

I gave her a surprised look. _How did she know_ , I thought to myself. She just smiled at me and went back to our group. I shook myself out of my stupor and went back to my original mission: finding Loki.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: HIIIII! I am so sorry that it has been forever since I've posted! Work was super busy but now that it is prom season, I think I will only be busy on the weekends. Not too sure yet. Thank you everyone who has stuck around! Thank you followers, favorites, and reviewers! You are the best!**

* * *

 _Where are you_ , I texted Loki. After leaving everyone, I went straight to my room to drop off my stuff. I didn't want to lug it to wherever Loki was.

 _No hi first? –L_

 _Hi, now where are you? I really need to talk to you –M_

 _Currently walking into my room. Would you like to meet me here? –L_

 _I'll be there in 15 minutes. –M_

I took a deep breath and then left for Loki's room. I needed to know if what Bruce said was true. I needed answers and I needed them now. _Let's be honest_ , I thought to myself, _I didn't need these answers or the truth._ Really I could just ignore it all together and take Bruce's advise but I knew it wouldn't leave my mind. I would eventually explode or implode if I didn't talk to him now.

I finally made it outside his door. I raised my hand to knock but couldn't do it. I was nervous and I knew now was not the time to be nervous. I knocked lightly on Loki's door and waited. I waited three minutes. _Maybe he didn't hear me_ , I thought to myself. I knocked again, with a little more force to it. I didn't have to wait this time. As soon as my hand came back to my side, the door swung open and there was Loki, a towel in one hand drying the back of his wet hair, no shirt and sweatpants that hung low on his hips showing off his v-shape body. _Was he wearing any boxers at all_ , I asked myself.

"Welcome," he said moving to allow me in, "Sorry, just got out of the shower."

I immediately went to sit on his couch. I kept my focus on my feet while I heard him rustling around, possibly looking for a shirt. Hopefully looking for a shirt because I wouldn't have been able to focus if he was shirtless. I've seen him shirtless before but swim class is different. Being in a swimsuit was different. I mean you can't really jump into the pool and swim laps in your normal clothes. Well you could but it would be much harder and more tiring. Being shirtless in your room is a level of comfortability. You're in your own space. Loki was in his own space and he invited me into it, shirtless.

Before I could continue the rant in my head, the couch had dipped lower. I turned to my right and Loki sat there in a white-beater still drying his hair with the towel. The shirt really accented his lean muscles. I don't know if shirtless Loki is more of a distraction than white-beater Loki whose hair wasn't in his signature ponytail and instead it was out. It was slightly messy too. _Would this be considered sex hair_ , I thought to myself. He looked even hotter than he normally did and my heart was racing.

"So," he said bringing me back to reality, "What is it that you have to talk to me about."

"Yes," I replied standing up and facing him. I could tell that if I stood in between his legs, his head would reach my chest.

 _Don't think about that, serious talk, serious talk._

"Go on," Loki said sounding a little bit agitated.

"What happened between you and Bruce," I asked.

"I beg pardon?"

"He told me that you ruined his chance to get a scholarship to come here."

"Well I must not have ruined much considering he is here."

"Tony's family is paying for him to be here."

"Ah," Loki said, "that would explain so much."

"Loki please just answer me," I said, "Did you send that kid over to ruin his project?"

"Is that what Banner said?"

My silence answered his question. He got up and walked away from the couch, his back turned towards me. There was now quite some distance between us. When he turned back around, his face was expressionless.

"What do you think," he asked me, "Do you think I sent the kid over?"

"Loki," I said, "it's a yes or no question."

"Do you think I sent him?"

"Loki-"

"It's a yes or no question," he interrupted me with a more serious tone.

"I don't know."

"You do know and your mind has already been made up about it."

"Don't tell me what I do or don't think."

"Your expression says it all. Even if I were to say no, you wouldn't believe me. I'm sure that green monster of Banner has already helped you make your decision."

"Don't bring Bruce into this Loki," I said getting really pissed off, "He told me his side. Why can't you tell me yours? I know that the Odinson family is pretty wealthy so why get the scholarship? Why not just have your family pay for you to come here like they pay for Thor?"

"Because they're not my family," he yelled at me.

I was stunned. They weren't his family.

Loki gave out a frustrated chuckle and then sat on his bed. He rubbed his face with his right hand and then tousled his hair; something that I would've found extremely sexy but now wasn't the time for that.

"I'm adopted," Loki started, "I found out while I was in middle school. It would explain why he had always treated me so differently than Thor."

I walked over and sat right next to him. He rested his elbows on his knees and then his chin on his interlocked hands.

"I didn't cheat that day. I wanted to win but I didn't cheat. After seeing Banner's project, I knew I would have to swallow my pride and ask Father to pay my way through this academy. I didn't want to. I prayed to the gods that I didn't have to. I wanted nothing to do with Father. I didn't want his money nor his help. I try to stay away from that place as much as possible. If it weren't for Frigga, I would have ran away years ago. She treats me like a person and not a burden. It was luck that day with the kid. If it wasn't for him, I surely would have lost."

"Loki-," I started but was interrupted again by him.

"That is my side of the story," he said, "I don't care if you believe me or not. It's your choice."

We were silent. I looked at him while he kept his attention elsewhere. I acted on impulse. I hugged him and buried my face into his neck.

"Whether I believe you or not," I said into his neck, "I still want to be your friend."

Loki quickly got off his bed and stood in front of me.

"You don't believe me," he questioned.

"I don't know," I responded honestly, "But I understand why you wouldn't give up your scholarship."

"I don't care if you understand me or not. What I care about is your belief in me."

"Loki, I wasn't there that day. I don't know if that kid acted on his own or under someone's order."

"And you think I was the one who ordered him to destroy Banner's chance?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

He looked at me as if I hurt him. And I did. All he wanted was for me to believe him, for someone to believe him and be there for him. I knew at that moment that I had royally screwed up something really good. He walked to his door and opened it. His attention was focused on the floor but his actions spoke loudly. He wanted me to leave.

"Loki I-"

"Out," he interrupted me.

"But I-"

"Get out," he said again so lowly that it scared me.

Without any hesitation, I got up and left holding the tears until I got to my room. Darcy was there, sitting at her desk watching something on her computer. I closed the door and broke down right there. Crying into my knees, I felt Darcy wrap her arms around me.

"Maddie," she said, "what's wrong?"

"I've ruined everything," I said in between sobs, "I'm so stupid."

"What are you talking about? You're one of the smartest people I know!"

"Loki! I hurt him because I'm such an idiot."

Darcy and I sat up that night talking. I told her everything and she tried to cheer me up but I knew nothing would cheer me up unless it was Loki. All I had to do was apologize and things would be back to normal. That always happened in the books that I've read and the movies that I've seen.

The next day I made sure to make it to Dr. Selvig's class early. I sat in the spot that Loki and I always occupied. Every time I heard the door open I would look back to see if the person entering was Loki and each time it wasn't him. Dr. Selvig was just about to start class when Loki finally came in. I smiled sheepishly at him but he didn't even look my way. He walked right pass our spot and found an empty chair to sit in. My smile had disappeared.

 _What did you expect_ , I thought to myself, _he's not going to sit with you until you apologized._

It was kind of stupid of me to think that after last night he would sit with me. Selvig's class wasn't as fun as it used to be when Loki sat next to me. I mean, Selvig had amazing lectures but without Loki by my side they just felt boring. So instead of paying attention to what Selvig spoke of, I practiced what I was going to say to Loki in Swim Class. There was no way he could avoid me in that class.

Selvig's class was over and I headed straight to Swim. Darcy and I did our normal routine of me giving her an extra suit since she always forgot. Instead of lollygagging with her for a bit, I dragged her out of the locker room and to the spot where we normally met Loki. He seemed to have impeccable timing because he didn't leave the locker room until Coach Stevens began to speak about the upcoming midterm.

Today we were doing laps. Darcy had opted to go first which meant I had my chance to finally speak to him. I was nervous but I wanted him back. I looked over at him and he was focused on the stopwatch and Darcy's swimming.

"Loki," I started, "I'm really sorry about yesterday."

He didn't respond.

"I know you're pissed off but-"

"It is wise," he interrupted me, "to focus on the task at hand, Madeline."

My heart had shattered into a million pieces. He had never called me by my full name, even when we first met I was Maddie. It was as if he slapped me in the face. Loki calling me Madeline felt like he was telling me that our friendship was over and it hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And because you have waited patiently and stuck it out with me so far, I have a special gift for you all!**

* * *

Loki's attitude towards me did not change during the days that followed. He only spoke to me when necessary and that was it. It sucked badly. We had no more lunches together, we didn't walk to swim anymore and he didn't sit by me in Selvig's class unless it had something to do with partner work and even then he would sit somewhere else when we were done. I knew I was depressed about it and my friends noticed, well Darcy, Tony and Bruce noticed. I tried my best to be cheery around everyone but I guess I wasn't convincing enough.

Darcy tried to help by talking to Loki but her plan backfired and he avoided me openly. One day he literally started walking the opposite way when he saw me. Jessica Jones was next to me that day and she wouldn't stop asking about the new relationship development between the two of us. She made it a point to be around the others and me more often. Tony didn't know why I was so down nor did Bruce, Darcy or I tell him but he tried to keep my mind off of Loki. It worked up until the points where I was by myself or Darcy was an ass for acting how he was. I felt like he had every right to be upset with me. I just hoped that the next few days that I don't see him he begins to forgive me.

Fall break would start tomorrow and today was the last day for midterms. Darcy and I had finished our math midterm and were currently sitting under a tree in the open grassy court of the academy. We had all agreed to meet here to hangout after the midterms. I lied down and stretched my arms behind my head.

"So glad that it's over," Darcy said leaning back on her hands, "I thought I was going to fail."

"You sit next to me," I responded, "you weren't going to fail."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you copied off of my work idiot."

"What, that's not what happened."

"Darcy I let you copy off of me," I laughed.

"Oh," she said surprised, "I thought it was kinda easy looking over at your paper."

We both laughed. I wasn't ashamed to say I let Darcy copy me. I know she tried to work the problems first but when she got stuck, I was there to help. Darcy and I continued our idle chat until a foot nudged my shoulder. I looked in the direction of the foot and saw Tony. I lifted my head and waited until he sat down with his back against the tree, one leg stretched out and the other bent at the knee. When he was comfortable, I laid my head back down landing on his out stretched leg. One by one, the gang all arrived at our spot.

"Fall break starts tomorrow," Clint stated as he sat and observed the world. He tended to do that a lot.

"Yeah Hawkey," Tony said sarcastically, "I'm sure we all knew this."

Like always, Pepper nudged him a bit reprimanding him for his attitude.

"I only say this because I wanted to know who was going home."

"Might want to just say that," Natasha said with a slight chuckle.

"Was I not clear with my statement," Clint asked.

We all replied no in our own way and chuckled.

"I'm going home," I said as I felt Pepper begin to play with my curly hair.

"The real question is," Steve said, "Who is not going home?"

No one answered and it was safe to assume we were all going home.

"Any chance we'll be able to hang out," Darcy said poking my leg.

"Sure," I responded, "Did you have a day in mind?"

"Friday?"

"Can't," I said, "My parent and I are doing our traditional birthday breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Ah," Thor said, "a birthday celebration full of merriment."

"Not really," I said with a slight giggle, "It's the same thing every year. I'm kind of sick of it."

"Whose birthday is it for," Bruce asked.

"Oh its mine," I responded nonchalantly.

"What," Tony said loudly, "Ankle biter is finally turning 16? When is the party?"

"Party," I asked.

"Uh yeah," Darcy responded, "you know the Sweet Sixteen you should be having."

"Would it be considered a party if you guys are the only ones invited?"

"Do you want to have a party," Pepper asked.

I thought about it for a moment. I hadn't had a party since I was in elementary school and it would be nice to invite friends over to hang out. I spend a lot of time with these people especially now that Loki is ignoring me. I would just have to make sure my dad was gone. Both parents really.

"Let's do it," I responded, "let's hang out. No presents, just bring over games and snack and whatever else."

"Oh joyous," Thor rumbled, "this shall be extraordinary!"

Fall break had started and I was able to convince my dad, with the help of my mom, to let me throw a party on my birthday. What really surprised me was that he agreed to leave with my mom for that night too. I honestly thought I would have to fight him to leave but as soon as I mentioned the deal that no one can know that I'm a Fury until I wanted them to, he agreed. It was a win-win situation. My parents get a date night and I get to celebrate my birthday with friends. I texted everyone my address and told them to go to the door that lead to the basement. I didn't want anyone going through the main entrance since the walls housed various family portraits.

Darcy was the first to arrive followed by Bruce and Natasha, Steve, Tony and Pepper, and then Clint. The music was already playing by the time Steve arrived and once Clint arrived, Tony decided that video games were going to become a contest. My pool game with Darcy was put on hold when there was a loud yell from Tony who was playing a game with Clint. We were all laughing at Tony's distraught as Clint was in the lead on Mario Kart when my phone vibrated.

 _I shall be over soon with Jane. –Thor_

I quickly responded with a 'drive safe' and went back to enjoying Tony's loss.

"I challenge Bruce," I said loudly.

"You're on," he responded and we were handed the controllers.

 _Loki's POV_

I didn't want to spend Fall Break alone in my room so I decided to come home. After the first day, I knew this was a terrible idea. Odin and I argued the very first day and my mother tried to calm us down to no avail. Sadly, this option of coming to this house was the lesser of two evils. It really wasn't the fact that I would be alone in my room, it was the fact that I wouldn't see Maddie. I missed her even though I was ignoring her. She really was the best part of my days. It was stupid of me to not tell her that I forgive her but every time I worked up the drive to do it, I was angry all over again.

 _She should be begging for my forgiveness_ , I thought to myself. After all, it was her mistrust in me that prompted this temporary lapse of silence.

I walked down the marble stairs to the kitchen to see Thor finishing up the dishes. My mother insists that we each have a chore to do around the house and yet Odin pays for a maid.

"Brother," Thor said in his boisterous voice, "will you be accompanying me to Maddie's birthday celebration?"

"Birthday," I asked.

"Yes," he said with a bright smile, "She has turned 16 today. I am going over to her house after I pick up Jane."

Upon hearing this, I was furious. She claims to want to be my friend and yet I was not invited to her celebration. A plan quickly popped into my head and I smiled at Thor.

"Of course brother," I replied coolly, "though I will be driving myself. Can you send me the address? It seems I've lost it and I must get ready."

"Splendid! I will see you there!"

 _Fool_ , I thought to myself. I was getting more and more irritated by the second just thinking about the lack of invitation I did not receive. I went back to my room and got dressed. I knew her little gang of misfits would be there and I knew that none of them were fond of me just like I was not fond of them. I was going to ruin her party. I made sure that whatever I wore, she would not be able to resist. I put on my black skinny jeans, green button down dress shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned to show off some skin and my black Steve Madden shoes. I had worn this outfit once before in her presences and remembered how she stared at me _. I'm wearing this to keep her attention on me_ , I thought to myself, _not to impress her_. I kept my hair out of its ponytail and grinned to myself as I looked in the mirror. My plan was set in motion.

Thor sent me the address and left. She really didn't live that far from us so the trip was quite short. I saw the cars of her acquaintances parked near a door that I could only assume led to the basement she instructed ever to enter through but I wasn't going to. I parked in the driveway and made my way up to front door. I rang the doorbell and waited.

It didn't take long to hear her coming to the door.

"I thought I said use the basement door," I heard Maddie say from beyond the door.

I could hear the irritation from her. The door suddenly swung open and the look on her face was priceless.

"Loki," she said shocked and closed the door behind her and leaning against it, "I thought you were the pizza deliverer."

"I was not told to bring pizza," I replied.

"No," she said and a blush crept onto her face, "what are you doing here?"

"Am I not your friend?"

"No, I mean yes. Yes you are but you've been ignoring me. I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore."

I studied her as she studied me. Her messy curls were not in their signature bun or low pigtails but instead down and framed her face perfectly. She had put some light makeup on that made the small flecks of green more prominent in her gray brown eyes. She wore a dark blue form-fitting sweater that showed off her curves, blue skinny jeans and a pair of black ankle boots. She looked beautiful and I was being drawn in.

I locked my eyes onto hers and my teenage hormones took over. I stepped closer to her and saw her breath hitch. I was so close to her that I could smell the midnight pomegranate lotion that she always puts on. My eyes began to focus on her lips and I couldn't stop myself at that moment. I dipped my head and pressed my lips onto hers. I could feel the surprise in her kiss but she soon relaxed and reciprocated the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Maddie got on her toes and wrapped her arms around my neck, which deepened the kiss. My tongue slipped into her mouth and automatically her tongue became submissive to mine.

We stopped to catch our breath and I regained control of my body and my mind. I stepped out of her grip and backed away.

"Loki," Maddie asked.

I didn't say anything. I turned and walked to my car pulling out of her driveway.

 _That wasn't supposed to happen_ , I thought to myself as I drove. I didn't go home but instead drove. I had to figure out what just happened.

 _Maddie's POV_

I watched as Loki drove off and my heart was still racing from the kiss. I could still feel him on my lips.

"What was that," I asked myself. I couldn't figure out the 'why' to what had just transpired. Loki came to my house, took my first kiss, and then left. _But why_ , I thought to myself. He had nothing to gain or lose by doing this. I was slightly irritated that he walked away without explaining his self. I composed myself and walked inside to see Bruce looking at the family portrait that rested on the wall. He looked at me with surprise and all I could do was groan.

"Well shit," I said, "this day just keeps getting worse."

Bruce pointed at me, then to the picture, then back to me moving his mouth like a fish.

"Before I tell you anything," I said to him, "you can't tell anyone about that. And I mean not one person."

"Headmaster Fury," he said not being able to form his sentence.

"How about we enjoy this party and then you come over tomorrow and we can talk about all of this yeah?"

It took him a minute but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, now let's get this party over with."


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm uploading 4 CHAPTERS!**

* * *

The party ended up being great except for the last half where my mind was constantly replaying the Loki kissing me bit and Bruce finding out that my dad was the Headmaster of our school. He kept his word though. Bruce did not tell anyone but I wanted to explain to him everything. I didn't like how he found out so today I was going to officially tell him. Properly tell him.

It was currently noon and Bruce was going to be arriving around 1pm. I had told my parents about it all and my mom was excited. She was busy making food for brunch when I came down the stairs. My dad was in his office doing work or just avoiding my crazy mom as she cooked. I decided not to disturb her and went into my dad's office.

"Hey," I said to him as he sat at his desk reading over a newspaper.

"Your mother still cooking," he asked me.

"Yup," I replied popping the 'p' and plopping down on the sofa that resided in the room.

"She is making a big fuss about this."

"I know! I mean she acts like I'm bringing home a boyfriend!"

That seemed to catch his attention because he looked up from his newspaper and swiveled around in his to look at me.

"Is Banner your boyfriend?"

"Well he is a boy who happens to be my friend."

"Madeline that was not the question. Is he or is he not your boyfriend."

"Hey we agreed on no interfering with relationships," I said resting my legs over the arm of the sofa and lying down.

"Yes," he replied, "and that deal only applies when you are at school."

"Oooh, loop holes. Dad you should've been a lawyer not a headmaster."

"Madeline," he said with a hard voice.

"No dad," I replied, "Bruce and I are not in a relationship that is more than friendship."

"Good."

"Though he could always become a companion," I said as I jumped off the couch and left the room.

I could hear him calling my name but I just laughed him off. I really didn't want him to be all 'Headmaster of SHIELD' while Bruce was here. I wanted him to be the dad I grew up with. Though thinking about it now, it was probably a bad idea for making him think there was something more than friendship between Bruce and I.

It finally came around the time for Bruce to arrive and I was still in my pajamas. As much as I wanted to stay comfortable, I knew my mom wouldn't accept my choice. So I changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater that was a little too big on me. When I was done getting dressed, I heard the doorbell ring and my mom answer it. I ran down the stairs to see my mom talking to Bruce.

"My goodness," she said, "you are tall!"

"No mom," I said to her, "you're just short."

"Thank goodness I'm taller than you then," she joked, "I would like for someone to look up to me!"

We all laughed which seemed to relax Bruce.

"I hope you're hungry," my mom said, "I made brunch."

"Oh Mrs. Fury," Bruce said, "You didn't have to do that."

"Please," she responded as we walked towards the kitchen, "It was fun and my it's just Ava."

"You can call me Mr. Fury," my dad responded walking into the kitchen with a hard glare towards Bruce.

"Yes sir," he responded, "Mr. Fury sir."

"Dad." "Nick," my mom and I said at the same time with the same disapproving look.

"Would you believe me if I said that was a joke," my dad asked.

My mom and I continued to walk through the kitchen but I could hear my dad say faintly to Bruce that he was indeed not joking. We all did our part in setting the small table that sat in the kitchen that would fit all four of us.

"Please Bruce," my mom said, "have as much as you would like."

"Thank you," he responded.

"Yes please," I said, "I swear she cooks like she is trying to feed a small army."

"He is a growing young man," my mom said, "I'm sure he eats like a small army."

"Honestly," Bruce said, "I eat more like a giant monster."

My mom and I laughed at his joke while my dad just looked at him. We all started to fill our plates with the food my mom cooked. There was a small conversation between Bruce, my mom and I throughout the beginning of the brunch. Mostly it was about school and what we do in our free time. My dad was the type to observe before making a move.

"Do you and Maddie hangout a lot," my mom asked.

"Yeah everyday," Bruce responded it.

"Is it always just the two of you," my dad finally spoke up.

"Sometimes," Bruce responded and quickly added a 'sir' to the end of his statement.

"What are your intentions with her?"

"Dad," I interjected, "please don't turn this into a conversation like that."

"Conversation like what," Bruce asked confused.

"My dad as this impression that we are dating," I responded, "or trying to date."

"What," my mom said slightly disappointed, "you're not dating?"

"No mom," I said, "just friends."

"Aw and I like him too," she said with a small pout.

"Is she not good enough for you," my dad asked.

"Oh god," I said, "Please stop. You are making this awkward."

"With all due respect sir," Bruce said, "Maddie is a very beautiful girl but I see her as more of a little sister than anything."

"Besides," I interjected, "it would be extremely weird if I was dating him and trying to set him up with someone else."

"Please not that again," Bruce said looking down at his food.

"I swear you guys would make the cutest couple," I said.

"Oh gossip," my mom said, "details please."

The rest of the brunch ended up with my mom and I giving Bruce advice but not once did I let it slip whom his affections were for. Brunch was great and my dad didn't bring up the whole dating thing again. After brunch, Bruce and I went downstairs to the basement to play pool. I told him about my decision to attend the academy after making a deal with my dad. He was very accepting of it all and understood why I kept it all a secret.

"Can I tell you something and you swear not to tell anyone," I asked him leaning on my pool stick as he lined up his shot.

"If I can keep your dad's identity a secret," he responded, "then I can keep whatever is on your mind a secret as well."

"The person at the door yesterday was Loki."

Bruce stopped playing and looked at me.

"Did you invite him?"

"No, I think Thor did considering you and Darcy are the only two who know about the tension between Loki and I."

"What did he want?"

"He didn't say but we uh," I paused, "He um."

"Yes?"

"He kissed me," I said suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"He kissed you?"

"Yes. He kissed me and then left without saying anything."

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No," I said, "I mean yes. Is it terrible that I kissed him back?"

"Yes," Bruce said, "he is playing you. Don't fall for this. Listen to your brain and not your feelings for him."

I put my pool stick on back on the rack and sat down on the couch. Bruce followed my actions and sat down next to me putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him.

"I just don't get it," I said, "he is so fucking confusing."

"I know Maddie," Bruce replied rubbing my arm in comfort, "I know."

Fall Break was finally over and it was back to the academy. The first day back, I had hoped that I would be able to talk to Loki about the kiss but he wasn't in Dr. Selvig's class or Coach Stevens' class. I sat in Professor Jarvis' class but that was pretty much it. My mind was not there. I kept going back from wanting to go to Loki's room to just waiting until tomorrow to see him. I wanted to talk to him about everything but last time I brought something to the table, I was ignored. _Should I wait for him to come to me_ , I asked myself. Of course that was the best idea but who is to say he will come to me at all?

"Hey," Jessica said in front of me, "class is over."

I hadn't even realized that class was dismissed. There were still students packing up but a good portion of the class had left.

"Yeah," I said, "sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

"No worries," she said and handed me some paper, "return those notes to me tomorrow."

"Thanks. Why are you letting me copy them?"

"We are friends right? Plus I want to hear the latest gossip that is going through your mind."

"Are you psychic?"

"Nope," she replied, "just good at reading a face."

I walked with Jessica out of the classroom. We both had free time so we decided to grab some lunch together.

"So tell me what's up," she said as we sat down with our food.

"Its Loki," I said, "he has confused me."

"Confused you how."

"You're not going to blog about this are you," I asked her.

"Oh no," she said, "this is coming from a genuine interest in what is going on with a friend."

"He might have shared a moment that resulted in him leaving without a word."

"Are you that bad of a kisser," she asked.

"How did you know he kissed me," I asked shockingly.

"I didn't. You just told me."

I groaned, "Help me figure this out!"

"Look," she said, "there isn't anything you can do. Let him figure it out. Don't go to him and don't reach out to him. Let him come to you."

"Yeah," I said, "Yeah I'll do that."

"Good. Now what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Not sure," I responded, "why?"

"Good, want to go to an early Halloween party with me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, thank you all so very much! I plan to update more often! I don't have any writer's block yet but when I do, I'll let you know!**

* * *

I had agreed to go to the party with Jessica. She had convinced me it would be a good way to take my mind off of Loki. The next day, he was back in class. He didn't necessarily ignore me or avoid me like before break. Instead, we had a more civilized conversation when we did talk. Of course, we only started talking if it was necessary but we didn't always stay on the topic at hand and we both did not mention the kiss. I took Jessica's advice and I was waiting for him to bring it up. He never did but the week had proven to be better than the days before break.

After class on Friday, Jessica and I went to the store to buy a costume for the Halloween party on Saturday. I had decided to go as a female Mad Hatter and Jessica was going to go as Little Red Riding Hood. She had mentioned that her boyfriend was going as a werewolf.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," I said to her.

"You never asked," she replied.

"Says the girl who just has to know what goes on in my life."

We both laughed.

It was finally Saturday and I was getting ready for the party. I had asked Darcy if she wanted to go but she said that her and Jane were having a girl's night since they haven't hung out in a while. She did agree to help me with my makeup though. And when I say help I really meant she just watched me and told me if it was nice or not. We both agreed that the red lipstick that wore would be put on to look like a heart on the middle of my lips. Jessica had come to my room right after Darcy left. I put on the final touches of my costume and we were ready to go.

The party was a 20-minute walk from campus and was hosted at a house. Apparently, the house belonged to Jessica's boyfriend's best friend. When we entered the house, I felt completely out of my element. I didn't know anyone apart from Jessica and I was not a party girl. Not this kind of party. The music was super loud and definitely not something I would listen to, most of the girls there were dressed so skimpy that I felt overdressed in my costume and my costume had a mid-thigh tutu-skirt and a corset. Not to mention almost everyone was drunk or getting there.

"Hey Jessica," I said catching her attention, "please don't leave me."

"What," she laughed, "come on let's go find my boyfriend."

We searched the house for her boyfriend until she heard her name being called. We both turned around to see a person take off his wolf mask. The guy was bald and a shade or two darker than me. Jessica's face lit up and she ran and jumped into his arms giving him a kiss. I walked over and smiled.

"Luke," she said, "this is my friend Maddie. Maddie this is Luke Cage my boyfriend."

"Maddie the Mad Hatter," he said, "Nice to meet you."

"Luke the big bad Wolf," I responded, "Likewise."

Jessica whispered something in his ear and he nodded his head.

"I'm going to get you girls a drink," he said as he left.

"Isn't he hot," Jessica asked me.

"Yeah," I responded, "He is very attractive."

"Don't try to steal him."

I laughed, "I promise I won't. If you recall, I'm still hung up on Loki."

Luke came back with two cups for Jessica and I.

"Is there any alcohol in here," I asked.

"Of course not," Jessica responded for him, "It's obviously coke."

I took a sip and it definitely was coke but for some reason it didn't taste completely like coke.

"Are you sure it's just coke," I asked again, "It tastes kind of weird."

"Off-brand," Luke said, "we are kind of cheap."

"Let's dance," Jessica suddenly said and we follow her to the dance floor with our cups.

I don't know how long I danced but Luke kept getting our drinks. I think I had about 3 cups before I started to feel funny. I had to sit down because I was feeling dizzy and it was getting hot. I was super hot. The pace of the music slowed down and Jessica and Luke continued to dance. Things were getting fuzzy and I decided I couldn't stay here anymore. I felt like I was going to pass out. I looked over at Jessica and Luke dancing. _They wouldn't miss me_ , I thought to myself, _I'll just slip out_.

I slipped out of the house avoiding as many people as possible, which was hard considering they were everywhere. I don't know how many times a stumbling guy asking for a dance stopped me. As I got to campus I remembered that I put my key in Jessica's purse and Darcy was staying with Jane tonight. The first person to pop into my mind was Loki.

I walked all the way to Loki's room and knocked on his door. I didn't even know what time it was but I knocked and kept knocking until he opened the door.

 _Loki's POV_

I was in a deep sleep when a consistent knocking woke me up. I was planning on ignoring it, hoping that they would leave but whoever it was did not. I jumped out of bed and swung the door open to see Maddie leaning against the doorframe looking half asleep.

"What the hell are you doing here," I asked.

"I'm locked out of my room," she responded.

"Why not knock on your own door and wake Darcy up? It's 2 in the morning."

"Darcy is staying with Jane tonight. Can I stay with you? You're like super awesome and the only person I want to stay with."

"Are you drunk?"

"No," she said a little too loudly, "I only had coke!"

I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Did you make your own drink," I asked her.

"No," she responded, "Jessica's boyfriend got me my drinks. Can I come in now? I'm sleepy."

I let her in and she immediately went towards the couch.

"No no no," I said, "You're sleeping on the bed. I'll take the couch."

"But that's your bed," she slurred a bit.

"Don't argue with me. Take the bed."

"I'm hot," she suddenly says.

I realized that she was dressed in a costume and probably would feel uncomfortable sleeping in them. I went to my dresser and grabbed a t-shirt and gym shorts for her to wear. When I turned around to hand Maddie the clothes, she was already undressing. It was different seeing her undress than already seeing her in a swimsuit. It felt like time had slowed down and I was able to admire her body. She wasn't skinny; she had a figure, a little pudge in her stomach but still perfect. I wanted to go over to her and finish undressing her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and make her scream out my name.

As soon as I started to feel my sweatpants begin to feel uncomfortable, Maddie had begun to take her bra off. I quickly turned around.

"You didn't warn me," I said to her still looking away.

"I forgot," she said, "I don't have my pajamas here."

I tossed the clothes over my head and told her to put them on. I waited until she was decent and helped her get in bed. I grabbed a cup and filled it with water.

"Before you go to sleep," I said, "drink this."

"I don't wanna," she said, "I just wanna sleep."

"Maddie," I said firmly, "Drink this now."

She did as I said and then smiled at me.

"You're so good to me," she said as she closed her eyes, "I think I'm falling for you."

My heart skipped a beat. I looked at her sleeping form still thinking about her words. _She is drunk you fool_ , I thought to myself, _she doesn't really mean that_. I got up from the bed and made my way to the couch. I wouldn't know what to do if her words were true. 'Her words weren't true' I repeated to myself as I began to drift off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it has been a while but I'm trying. Writing is hard when you're tired lol. Work is going into its down period so HOPEFULLY I'll work on this more. Not going to lie, I did have a writer's block for a bit but I'm not just going to end it. I'll work through the block! I hope you enjoy it! And thank you for sticking with me through this!**

* * *

I was having a strange dream but it was nice. The room was blurry but I could tell it wasn't mine. The room was too organized. There was a ringing coming from somewhere but I couldn't move. _Oh gosh_ , I thought to myself, _it's one of those dreams where I can't move_. The ringing was persistent until a deep voice answered it.

"Hello Jones," the voice belonged to Loki, "Tell me did you plan this?"

Normally in my dreams, I would be able to hear both sides of a conversation but this dream was completely different. I was stiff, I was hot and yet the smell relaxed me.

"Don't worry," Loki's voice said again, "Maddie is perfectly safe and drunk, though not to her knowledge. So tell me, did you purposely have your boyfriend spike her drink?"

There was a pause which means whoever he was on the phone with was speaking.

"I will tell you this once Jones," Loki replied, "you do anything like that to Maddie again and the rest of your days at SHIELD will be not only a living nightmare but excruciatingly difficult. And no, that was not a threat but a promise."

Once again there was silence, only this time it lasted. I could only assume that the phone call had ended. I heard shuffling around and then felt a cool hand on my forehead. The hand made me smile and sigh in content.

"That feels good," I thought or mumbled. It is always hard trying to figure out the line between dreams and reality.

Loki chuckled and I could feel his hand slipping down to my cheek. Whit his thumb caressing my cheek, I felt my dream world slipping away but not before cool lips landed on my forehead.

With a jolt, I sat up but immediately lied back down on the bed closing my eyes and groaning. I didn't feel so good. I was hard to breath, I felt crappy and in need of a good shower. As much as I just wanted to throw myself into a cold shower, I didn't want to get up.

"Darcy," I whined, "I think I'm dying."

"You're not dying," the voice of Loki said.

I quickly looked over and saw him sitting on his couch wearing a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms. His eyes never left the book that was in his hands.

"I'm not in my room," I said.

"How observant," he replied.

"I'm not in my room," I said once again.

"I thought we had already established that."

"Oh this is bad," I said mostly to myself, "I'm not in my room. This isn't my room. I'm supposed to be in my room."

I quickly jumped up out of his bed realizing that I wasn't wearing the same clothes from last night. I looked at him with a silent question of did anything happen. He shook his head slightly and I started looking for my clothes. I found them folded on his desk. On the top of my clothes was my bra. I blushed in embarrassment realizing that I had no bra on. I quickly grabbed my costume and held it to my chest with my bra hoping to hide my boobs and secure them a bit. I turned not looking at Loki at all but I could feel his eyes on me. I made my way to his door and as soon as I opened it, a male student walked by and then back tracked looking at me with a grin.

"Nice," he said and I slammed the door in his face. I could hear his laughter behind the door and the sound of him walking away.

I turned around and put my back against Loki's door.

"Oh my god," I said sliding down the door, "I'm doing the walk of shame."

I drew my knees up to my chest and put my forehead on them. This day was getting worse and worse by the minute. I couldn't leave in my costume and I definitely couldn't leave in Loki's clothing. I was stuck and freaking out.

"Holy shit," I said, "what do I do." I whined as I began to think about the things I could do but none of them would work out.

"Are you done with your dramatics," Loki said from his spot on the couch.

I looked at him, his book was placed beside him and his eyes were on me

"I'm no where near dramatic," I said, "aren't you worried about saving face?"

"I'll never have to deal with that."

"Well I'm dealing with it now," I said scrunching my face.

"If you're done," Loki replied with a small smile, "I took the liberty of having Darcy bring over some clothing in a backpack for you."

Loki held up a backpack that was placed beside his foot. I looked at him with disbelief.

"It has everything you need so you can shower as well," he said.

 _He thought this all out_ , I thought to myself, _he made Darcy come over so that I wouldn't do the walk of shame. Wow he is really sweet. I don't think I just like him. I don't think I could just like. I think…_

"I think I love you," I said out loud. I stopped when I realized that was supposed to be in my head. Loki had cocked an eyebrow up still looking at me.

"Y-you know like," I said stumbling over my words, "like a friend?"

His eyes darkened and a chill ran down my back. I quickly stood up and looked at my feet.

"I'm going to shower now," I said as I quickly went and grabbed the bag that was in his hands. Our hands touched and a spark ignited in me. Before I did or said anything stupid again, I ran straight for his bathroom and locked the door. Once the door was locked, I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"I'm so stupid," I said to myself. I started to undress when there was a knock on the door.

"Would you like a towel," Loki asked, "or would you rather come out here and air dry?"

I was already down to my panties so instead of getting dressed all over again, I cracked the door and held my hand out. I felt the towel being draped over my arm. I retreated my arm back to me and closed the door. I could hear Loki chuckle at my actions. I looked at the green towel and on top there was a green washcloth.

"Even though you haven't asked yet," he said, "you are welcome to use my soaps."

"Th-thanks," I said still mulling over the things that happened over the last ten minutes of my life. I sighed once more and took a cool shower. I was still feeling hot but the shower really helped and that sickly gross feeling I had when I woke up finally started to disappear. I took the washcloth and poured some of Loki's body wash onto it. As I began to lather it over my body and clean away my night, I couldn't help but smile.

 _I'm going to smell like Loki_ , I thought to myself and making myself giggle like an idiot. I really have to get over this school girl crush. Loki was out of my league and the thought of that made me frown. I began to focus on getting myself clean. I washed my hair last, considering my curls were a pain to wash. I was finished with my shower and started to dry off. After I got dressed, I stuffed my costume into my backpack and walked out into Loki's room.

"My hair is still wet," I told Loki, "do you have a blow-dryer?"

"I do not," he replied as he was back in his spot reading his book.

"Can I stay and use the towel to dry my hair," I asked awkwardly.

"Be my guest."

There was a silence in the room as I sat on his bed rubbing the towel through my hair trying to dry it faster but I knew that was a bust. My curls took way too long to air-dry or towel-dry.

"So," I started, "how are you feeling?"

"Are you asking about my health or emotions," he asked.

"Um, both?"

"Fine."

Again there was that awkward silence. He must have known that I was staring at him because he sighed and placed his book down to give me his attention.

"Are you looking to make idle chat," he asked.

"Would be nice," I replied.

"Alright," he said, "Let's play a game."

"A game," I asked, "I thought we were going to talk."

"We are," he replied, "This is a game of questions. I ask you and you must answer."

"Does this rule apply to you as well?"

"Of course," he said, "however, you also have to guess if the answer is true or false."

"And what happens if you guess wrong or right?"

He paused for a moment as if he was thinking about the consequences.

"Nothing right now," he replied.

I thought about it and then shrugged. What's the worst that could happen, I thought to myself.

"Alright Loki," I said, "Would you like to go first?"

"By all means," he replied, "Ladies first."

"Okie dokie, I'll start simple. Is your favorite color green?"

"No."

I couldn't help but stare at him wide eyed. He said it with such a serious face that it was hard to tell if he was lying or not. I mean, he had to be lying because he has so many green items in his room that it was impossible to say it wasn't his favorite color.

"You're lying," I said.

"I am," he replied, "but that was an obvious question."

"I said I would start simple."

"The object of this game is not to ask questions that are simple and obvious. Especially not yes or no questions."

"Ok then you start," I said with a huff crossing my arms.

"Do you remember anything from last night," he asked.

"Wouldn't that be a yes or no question," I said with a raised eyebrow.

He gave me this look that said his rules really didn't apply to him. I rolled my eyes and thought about last night. Flashes of different parts of the night appeared in my mind.

"Yes and no," I replied, "Only bits and pieces from the party."

"What about after the party," he asked.

"I remember the walk here," I said thoughtfully, "and knocking on your door."

I stopped and the image of me undressing in front of Loki appeared.

"Oh my god," I said, "Did I undress in front of you?!"

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly.

"Did you at least look away?!"

He gave me a bored look but remained quiet.

"You have to answer! That was your rule!"

"I am a person with manners Maddie," he replied.

Our eyes were locked. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not but I took the opportunity of this pause to ask the question that was really on my mind.

"Why did you kiss me," I said lowly but still loud enough for him to hear it.

Before he could answer, or even thought about answering, my phone began to ring. It was my dad's ringtone. I shut up and grabbed my phone and answered him.

"Hey dad," I said turning away from Loki, "what's up?"

"Why were you not in your dorm," he asked over the phone.

"What do you mean?"

"You were not in your dorm last night. Where the hell were you?"

"How do you know that," I asked shockingly.

"You're avoiding the question."

"You are too."

"Madeline," he said with a stern voice.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I stayed at a friend's dorm. Now my question."

"Is this friend Banner?"

"Avoidance."

"I am your father," he said, "I will ask the questions. Do not make me even more angry."

"No dad," I said, "I was not at Bruce's dorm and that will be all that I say. I have to go. We can talk about this later."

I hung up and then turned back to see Loki staring intently at me. In that moment, I felt small under his gaze. He almost made me want to leave but I really wanted to know why he kissed me. I caught his eyes and saw them darken. We didn't say anything. Instead, Loki stood up and walked over towards me. Our eyes never left each other. He stood right in front of me, so close that I could feel the heat of his breath. My heart began to race. Instead of answering me, Loki kissed me again. I didn't want this, I wanted answers but his lips were so addicting that couldn't help but respond to them.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer causing me to stand on the tip of my toes. Like last time, his tongue asked for entrance and I allowed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. This wasn't the answer that I wanted but after the first kiss, I did want more. I felt us moving from our standing position to lying on my back on the bed with Loki on top of me. This made it so much easier to kiss him, less strain on my feet and neck. One of my hands went straight to his hair while one of his began to roam my body. Everywhere his hand touched, I could feel sparks which prompted me to tug on his hair slightly. That seemed to encourage him because the kiss became frantic and wild. I could hear myself moaning into his mouth as our tongue fought for dominance.

 _What the hell am I doing_ , I thought to myself as I began to slip out of my haze, _I wanted an answer not a kiss._ But this all felt so right and the haze was clouding my judgment again. His hand that was roaming my side found its way under my thigh and squeezed. We finally stopped kissing to catch our breath. He rested his forehead on mine but his hand never left my thigh and my hand never left his hair. Our breath mixed together and our eyes bore into each other. I wouldn't be me if I didn't make this somehow awkward.

"Avoidance," I said breathlessly and this earned a chuckle from him.

"I thought this would have answered your question," he replied.

"How," I asked.

"Actions speak louder than words."

We both looked at each other, still in our position.

"Loki," I said breaking the silence, "I can't do this."

"What," he asked lifting up slightly so we weren't as close.

"I can't," I said, "I have to go."

He rolled off of me and I quickly grabbed my stuff and left for my dorm. I didn't say one word to him before I left and neither did he. I knew this would put another strain onto our friendship, relationship, whatever we have but I just couldn't stay there.


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLO! I AM OH SO VERY SORRY! It has been like ages since I've updated and I have no excuse! Except for writer's block, working everyday and a surprise move across the country! But it is time to get back to thinking creatively again! Thank you for your patience! You're awesome! I promise to try harder and update more often! 3**

* * *

I made it back to my dorm room without stares from surrounding peers. Darcy had put my key in the bag as well so I didn't have to wait for her. I threw my clothes in my dirty hamper and sat on my bed. I just screwed it all up once again and this time I had no idea why. I confessed to Loki and rejected him all in one hour. I was being a fucking child and not the some-what mature sixteen year old I should be. Maybe I was scared. I've never had anyone treat me or show interest in me like Loki did and I was scared I would fuck it up like I'm doing now.

"Ugh this is frustrating," I screamed to myself and lied back on my bed staring at the ceiling. I felt like I was staring at the ceiling for hours when my phone started to play my father's ringtone.

"Hello," I said answering it.

"Where the hell are you," my father's angry voice screamed in my ear.

"I'm in my room," I replied.

"I'm talking about last night," he responded, "You did not stay in your room."

I sat up quickly, "How do you know that?"

"You're not answering my question."

"I stayed at a friend's. Now how do you know I didn't come back to my room last night."

"What friend?"

"You're not answering my question," I responded using his words.

"Are you being smart with me," he asked. I could hear the anger rise in his voice.

"I just want to know how you knew," I said. I was angry at myself and taking it out on my dad.

"You think as the headmaster at this school I don't have staff members looking out for you? Now tell me, whose room you were in last night because that dorm holds no females."

"So now you're spying on me? Do you spy on all your students?"

"You are my daughter."

"And I am a student. What parent knows what their children do at this school?"

There was silence on his end. He was pissed but I just couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Exactly," I said, "Now, the agreement stated that you treat me like any other student. I think I'm old enough to make the mistakes that all the other kids do here. I'm not a perfect child! I'm a fucking teenager!"

After that, I hung up my phone and threw my phone on my bed. I was pacing the room and steaming. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down and cried. _Worst Sunday ever_ , I thought to myself.

I had stopped crying and feeling like a super horrible person when Darcy came back from hanging with Thor and Jane. I still felt horrible but not as bad. We talked about the party and the aftermath that involved Loki. The bit with my dad was obviously left out. She didn't know what to say, which didn't bother me. I just wanted her to listen. I needed someone to vent to. We were both lying on the floor, head to head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Dude," Darcy said, "your life is like crazy right now."

"Right," I responded to her, "I'm like fucking confused with Loki."

"You mean scared?"

"Scared, confused, upset. You name it."

"What do you think is going to happen now?"

"Honestly I have no idea."

We were silent for a moment, both deep in thought.

"You know," she said, "Steve is single right now."

"No," I responded.

"Might get your mind off of Loki."

"Again. No."

"He is really-"

"Don't finish because no."

We both laughed. Darcy was a great support for me and knew how to make me laugh.

The following day was Monday and classes were in session. I was afraid that Loki would go to ignoring me but he didn't. He sat with me in Selvig's class, like he always did and I didn't question it. It was like yesterday never happened and I wanted it that way. I wanted Sunday to just be a bad dream. If we didn't talk about it, then it would go away.

Even though Loki and I were somewhat back to normal, I couldn't help but feel like something was off. The girls in the class kept looking at us. I shrugged it off because moments like that happened often with Loki. It wasn't until the end of swim class that I finally broke.

Darcy and I were changing into our regular clothes when Rachel and Lisa walked up to us. Rachel had this huge grin on her face and Lisa looked disgusted.

"Can we help you," I asked.

"Is it true," Lisa asked.

"Is what true?"

"Is it true that Loki hit it and quit? I wouldn't be surprised. You're not that cute," Rachel said with her triumphant smile.

"What the hell are you talking about," Darcy stepped in.

"We heard that Loki screwed you Saturday and decided you weren't worth it," Lisa said.

"That would explain why he looked so reluctant to be near you," Rachel said, "You probably slept with every guy at your old school and that's why you transferred here."

I was too shocked to even respond to them.

"You're easy," Lisa commented.

"You're a one hit wonder," Rachel commented.

"Shut the fuck up," Darcy said, "if anyone is the one hit wonders in here it's you two."

"We stay with our men," Lisa said.

"Yeah for like two days," Darcy said. Lisa scoffed at Darcy's comment.

"Oh yeah," Rachel said, "Well all of this must be true if Loki is the one saying it."

After that, all I saw was red. I stormed out of the locker room and searched for Loki. I was pissed beyond measure for the things Lisa and Rachel had said but for them to say that Loki was the one who spreading this rumor pissed me off. I saw him standing near the pool looking on his phone. When I got closer, he looked up at me and smiled. I returned his smile by pushing him into the pool.

When he resurfaced, I began to throw my insults at him.

"You complete and utter asshole," I yelled, "How dare you say that shit about me. One hit wonder? Fuck you! I can't believe I trusted you! That I even liked you as more than a fucking friend! Don't you ever talk to me again!"

Loki stared at me dumbfounded but I was so angry that I couldn't even tell the look of confusion on his face.

"Knight," Coach Stevens yelled, "Headmaster's office now!"

I started walking out of the gym but I could hear Coach Stevens get on her radio to call in what I had done. I was fuming as I walked to my father's office. On top of my anger, I was upset. It hurt that Loki would spread such a rumor about me. I could feel the tears form in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. It wasn't until I reached my dad's office that they just came tumbling down. I closed the door behind me, slid down it and began to cry. It took sometime but I finally stopped crying and stood up.

"Are you done," my dad asked me.

I felt a pang in my heart and just nodded my head.

"Good," he responded, "Now sit down. We have to discuss the repercussions to your actions."

I sat down in the chair across from him with my hands in my lap and my eyes on my hands. I couldn't look at him. Just yesterday, I cussed at him and hung up on him. I didn't know if yesterday's rebellion would have any influence on my current predicament. Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his stare.

"Why did you push Mr. Odinson into the pool," he asked sternly.

I didn't answer. I was too embarrassed to even say the rumor that Lisa and Rachel had told me prior to this conversation.

"Would you like to plead your case," he asked, "or would you rather I go straight to your punishment?"

"Punishment please," I said weakly.

"Very well," he replied, "Since this is your first offense, you will report to Professor Jarvis every day for the next three weeks to serve detention starting tonight. Understood?"

I nodded my head.

"Good," he said, "Now as your father tell me what is going on with you?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Madeline, I'm your father. I know when something is wrong."

"It's just," I sighed, "It's a stupid rumor that is going around."

"Would you like me to take care of it," my father asked in a serious tone.

"No," I said with a little too much volume, "no, I'll handle it. I need to handle it."

 _Loki's POV_

I treaded the water as I watched Maddie stomp out of the door. My papers floating around me, slowly disintegrating to mush and the screen of my phone went black. It was clearly obvious that everything that I had on me, aside from my clothes, was ruined. I swam my way to the edge of the pool and pulled myself up. Darcy stood there with clear anger and disgust in her eyes.

"Could you explain to me," I started, "what just happened?"

"Are you really spreading a rumor about Maddie," Darcy asked me.

"What rumor would I spread about her?"

"Rachel and Lisa both said that you were telling people that you had sex with Maddie. That she begged you for it and you pretty much pity fucked her."

"I would never do that," I replied feeling my anger rising.

"Yeah, right," she said, "after everything I don't even know if I could trust you."

She started to walk away but turned around to say the one thing that crushed my heart the most.

"The one person that genuinely liked you and you screwed it up."

With that she walked away. Rachel and Lisa came running up to me with towels and words about how both Darcy and Maddie were 'rude', 'sluts', and 'totally not worth my time'. I wasn't really paying attention until I remembered what Darcy had just said.

"Who told you two these things," I questioned them, "who said that I slept with Maddie?"

"Well," Rachel started, "You did Loki."

"Yeah," Lisa agreed, "On Jones' blog. She said that you talked to her on Sunday."

The two started to talk more but I left them. I began to seek out Jones and I knew she would be in the class she shared with Maddie. Clothes still soaking, I burst into Professor Jarvis' class, mid-lecture. I looked around and didn't see Maddie but I saw Jones.

"Jones," I said walking up to her, "Take that article down. Now."

"Excuse me," Professor Jarvis said, "We are having class right now. I'm going to need you to leave."

I ignored him, "Take it down and end this rumor or the rest of your time here will be hell."

With that, I apologized to Professor Jarvis and left. I made my way to Maddie's room and knocked. When I received no answer, I sat in front of her door. I had decided to wait for either her or Darcy to come.

"To hell with classes," I whispered to myself. The past couple of days, weeks, and months had felt like travelling down a malfunctioned rainbow bridge that doesn't seem to put me in the place I really want to be in. I wanted to make things right with Maddie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a very very long time since I last updated but after I moved to the other side of the states I think I lost all creativity. I stopped my photography, my writing, and even ideas for my screenplays. I want to change that. I want to post a chapter once a month and be creative again. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything Marvel, just my OC (I forgot to do that last time but it's obvious I'm not Stan Lee)**

* * *

After talking to my dad and receiving three weeks worth of detention, I decided to skip the rest of my classes and went to the piano room. I let Darcy and Bruce know where I was, so they wouldn't worry about me when I didn't show up for lunch or dinner. I wasn't hungry at the moment but I knew that if I did get hungry after detention, there were snacks in my room.

I sat in one of the private practice rooms and played every song that popped into my head. I started off with Canon in D then switched to Fur Elise, because honestly who doesn't like to play that song? I still had time before detention so I continued to play. I played Four Seasons by Vivaldi and ended with a newer, less classic song; The Approaching Night by Philip Wesley. At that, I felt like my emotions were under control or somewhat under control.

I sighed heavily and noticed that it was almost 8pm, which meant time for detention. I grabbed my stuff and exited the music building heading to Professor Jarvis' office. Detention wasn't that bad. Professor Jarvis seemed to take some type of pity on me, even though I skipped his class today. We didn't talk during the detention, other than him giving me the instructions about the papers I was grading for a class that wasn't mine. I made sure to do exactly what he said while grading the papers.

"Maddie," Professor Jarvis said, "Your detention for tonight is over."

"It is," I asked looking up from the paper I was currently grading.

"Yes. It is almost 10. It was over at 9:30."

I looked at the clock on my phone and sure enough it read 9:45 pm.

"Oh," I said, "I guess I lost track of time."

"That's alright," he replied, "I'll see you tomorrow at 8. I'll even let you leave 15 minutes early."

With that, I smiled, grabbed my bag and left. I walked silently back to my dorm room when my phone went off.

 _'_ _Staying the night with Jane. Love Darcy! Also, I put some chocolate milk in the fridge!'_

I smiled at her text. Sometimes I swear that girl could read my mind because I was just thinking about having chocolate milk with some ravioli. I made it back to my dorm when I saw a figure sitting by my door. I walked closer and froze in my steps to see that the figure was Loki. He hadn't noticed me yet since his head was lowered and rested between his crossed arms on his bent knees. It looked like he had fallen asleep but I knew better than that.

 _Just walk straight into your room,_ I thought to myself. As soon as my legs caught up to my brain, I went straight to my door and unlocked it. He must have heard because he automatically jumped up.

"Maddie," Loki said, "can we talk?"

I ignored him and walked inside my room but didn't close the door. He took that as an invitation to come in but I took it as a stupid decision. I sat on my bed and crossed my arms watching as he closed my door and walked over towards me. The glare I gave him kept him rooted to the spot in front of me.

"Maddie," Loki started, "I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry," I interrupted, "for spreading that rumor? For making me seem easy? For making me look like a slut?" I scoffed.

"For that rumor being started," he finished.

"Why would you even start it?"

"It wasn't me. It was-,"

"Of course it wasn't you," I interrupted once again, "I'm sure Rachel and Lisa were just saying it was you along with the people in Selvig's class and that random boy-"

"It was Jones," Loki said interrupting me this time, "she wrote something on her blog that was entirely untrue."

"Sure, blame her."

"Pull it up," he said, "I would but my phone was ruined by the pool today."

A pang of guilt hit my heart and it obviously was on my face too because Loki's face softened a bit. I did as he said and pulled up Jessica's blog. And there it was. Clear as day, an article that 'claimed' Loki gave her an inside look on what transpired Saturday night and Sunday morning but none of it was true. Well except the part where I got drunk though she conveniently left out the fact that it was her boyfriend who got me drunk. Before I could finish reading it, an error appeared on the webpage. Every time I refreshed the page, the error just popped up.

"I didn't get to finish," I said to myself but obviously loud enough for Loki to hear.

"I told her to take it down," he said, "And end the rumor."

I looked at him in surprise. I studied his face and could see that he was telling the truth. It was the same face he gave me everyday. His guard wasn't up; he wasn't lying or hiding anything like he does when he speaks to anyone else. He was being honest and sincere.

"I know it's hard for you to believe me," he started, "but you must. I would never start a rumor like that about you. I would never say such things about you. I would never disclose anything that transpired between us. My life is private and I tend to keep it that way."

"Even with me," I asked.

He didn't respond but his eyes said it all. It was hard for him to keep his life private from me; to keep his feelings private from me. He was more honest with me than he was with himself. I caved. I got off my bed and walked to him, keeping my eyes locked on his. I could hear my heart in my ears but I didn't care. I was close enough to him that I could feel his heat. I got onto my tiptoes and kissed him. At first it was just a soft kiss until Loki put his hands onto my shoulders and gently separated us.

"Don't," he whispered, "I can't."

"Can't what," I asked.

"I can't be rejected again."

I smiled at him, took one of his hands resting on my shoulder and placed it on my beating heart.

"I'm not rejecting," I said as I closed the gap between us once again. Our lips locked and this time he reciprocated. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips, guiding me to my bed. I knew we weren't going to do anything more than some heated kissing but I was glad we were lying on my bed. It's hard kissing someone so tall. My neck and toes were beginning to hurt.

We made out for a good 30 or 40 minutes before we both decided it was best to stop before things got way out of control. I lied there with my head on his chest and my arm lying across his stomach. He had one hand playing with my curls and the other rubbing the arm that was across him.

"Do you want a title," he asked me out of nowhere.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Do you want us to have a title? Do you want to be considered my girlfriend or my friend with benefits?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I just want us. Exclusively just us."

"You don't want to be my girlfriend," he asked with what seemed like worry in his voice.

"I do," I said reassuring him, "I just don't know if we should decided that now."

"How about I court you," he said.

"You want to court me," I asked now looking at him with a smile.

"Well obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have skipped my classes, skipped lunch and dinner and waited in front of your door this whole time if I didn't want to be something to you."

"Courting is good," I said as I laid my head back down on his chest. The silence had returned and so did our peace. It was comforting, he was comfortable and I was tired. The last time I saw those red numbers on Darcy's alarm clock it read 11:20pm and then I had fallen asleep in Loki's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Notes: Hello all. It has been a truly, very, unreasonable long time. I have no excuse for why I have not updated. I have gone through a long bout of lack of inspiration, on again off again sadness (possibly borderline depression) and just pure lazy. Again, none of that is an excuse. I'm going to try and do better. Not just for me but for those who love to read fan fiction like I do and wish for more OCs that look, feel and act like us. The blerd (black nerd). I'm traveling to Europe the last two weeks June and first week of July (3 weeks total). Hopefully that will help inspire me some. I plan to update once a month, more than likely at the beginning. I'll try not to go back on my word this time.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Marvel is owned by the great Stan Lee...and Disney.**

* * *

My alarm went off and I slowly began to wake up to the feeling of warmth. I really didn't want to move but I knew I still had to get to class. I opened my eyes to a white wall like every morning but I wasn't irritated like most mornings. I kept blinking my eyes trying to stay awake. My alarm was still going off but I knew it would be a while. My body hadn't caught up with me yet. I heard a sigh and then my alarm stopped.

"Is this every morning," I heard Loki ask from behind me.

In my morning haze I had forgotten that Loki had stayed the night. I turned over and looked at him. His eyes were closed and his face looked soft, almost innocent. His hair was wild. I couldn't help but smile a bit. The past two days were hell but it was nice to have something feel right.

"Why are you staring at me," Loki said with his eyes still shut and sleep filled voice.

"How do you know I'm staring at you," I questioned him, "your eyes are closed."

"I can feel your eyes on me," he replied and opened his eyes, "I was correct."

I gave him a goofy smile and he chuckled a little bit rolling onto his back. I threw my arm over his stomach and put my head on his chest with a huge smile. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders while the other was across his eyes. I slowly closed my eyes. I was content with this. I could lie like this forever.

"We have classes soon," Loki said waking me from my happy.

"Way to ruin the moment," I said to Loki as I thought about getting up.

I didn't have to think for long though, Loki had gently pushed me off of him so he could get up. I started to make a whimpering sound as his heat left with him.

"I was warm," I whined.

"And I have to use the facilities," he replied, "Get ready for class."

I didn't move and he stood there looking at me. I squinted my eyes in hopes that I looked as if I was glaring at him. I thought it was working because Loki began to lean as if he was going to get back in bed with me, but I was fooled.

"Get ready," he whispered onto my forehead before pressing a soft kiss on it and walking to the bathroom.

I couldn't help but smile and feel energized. As soon as the door closed, I jumped out of my bed to get dressed and soon realized that I had fallen asleep in the clothes I wore yesterday which meant Loki had too. It also meant that I didn't shower last night and had no time to shower right now. Ew. Loki walked out of the bathroom and stopped seeing me staring in his direction.

"What," he asked curiously.

"Can't I skip Selvig's," I asked him, "Can't we skip?"

"Why on Earth would we do that?"

"Loki, I'm still in my clothes from yesterday and so are you, I haven't showered and you kinda smell like chlorine now that I think about it."

He looked down at his clothes and I could only guess he was assessing his state of dress. I was surprised I didn't notice the smell last night nor did I notice that he hadn't changed since the pool incident. My heart skipped a beat. _He came straight here;_ I thought to myself and smiled. Loki looked back up at me and we were silent for a moment.

"I suppose you are right," he finally said breaking the silence.

I couldn't help but smile even bigger. We had a whole two and a half hours free to be just us. I was excited until he wanted to be responsible.

"I'll see you at swim then," he stated.

"What," my smile dropped, "no we can hang out for a bit!"

"Maddie, we both have to shower and change."

"Yeah but we have almost three hours!"

He chuckled and I pouted. He smiled and closed the distance between us while putting his hands on my face to make me crane my neck upwards.

"Meet me in an hour," Loki said with a smile on his face, "we'll have a breakfast date."

"A date," I asked with a huge smile on my face, "our first date?"

"Yes. Our first date."

With that he kissed my lips softly. It was the first kiss on my lips since last night. I wrapped my arms around him to deepen the kiss. I liked the way his lips felt on mine and I didn't want them to part but they did with Loki pulling away from my lips.

"Temptress," he said with a smirk on his face, "I'll see you in an hour."

With that, Loki left and I had an hour to get ready and meet him. I locked my room door and began to frantically strip off my clothes before taking a twenty-minute shower. I was going to style my hair but I quickly remembered that our next class was swim and there would be no point in making it look nice only to be messed up again. Instead, I put my hair in its signature pigtails with some curls framing my face. My outfit was a different story though. I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans that made my ass look amazing and an emerald green sweater that hugged my curves comfortably with a brown belt. I looked at myself in Darcy's long mirror and smiled. I looked cute but still covered enough to keep me warm.

I still had about thirty odd minutes left until I met up with Loki when my door unlocked and in came Darcy.

"Oh hey," she said as she noticed I was in the room, "aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Um," I replied, "I overslept?"

"Are you asking me if you did?"

"No, of course not."

We both giggled.

"No but seriously," she said, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm skipping my first class today," I replied as I went back to looking at myself in the mirror.

"Why? Is it because of that stuff yesterday with Loki? You can't avoid him forever."

"Actually," I started, "I'm skipping this class with him."

I slowly turned around to see her shocked face. I smiled slightly and then looked down knowing something was coming.

"What?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Wait, what?"

"I know."

She walked up to me and stared me directly in my eyes. I leaned back a bit feeling slightly uncomfortable. It was awkward how close she was and how silent she had became. It felt like a lifetime of silence but then Darcy started laughing and squealing. I stepped back but was stopped when she brought me in for a hug and began to jump around.

"Tell me," she said as we stopped jumping around, "how? Tell me! Give me the details of what is going on!"

"I will," I said, "If you let me go."

She stepped back but the huge smile on her face did not leave.

"We are having a kind of date," I told her, "soon and I need to go so bye!"

I tried to quickly walk around her but she grabbed my arm and swung me back to my previous spot.

"No way Mads," she said, "I am not letting you leave without something to satisfy my curiosity."

I huffed and looked over at Darcy's clock. I had enough time but knowing Darcy whatever I tell her she'll just want more. I looked at her curiously excited expression and sighed.

"Ok," I said, "I'll give you something."

She squealed and pulled me towards her bed, her way of saying 'tell me everything'.

"Listen," I said with a stern voice, "I will not indulge you in everything just one thing because I have to go."

"Oh come on," she exclaimed.

"I have a date to make!"

"Fine, just one thing!"

"We um we kissed."

There was silence between us as she eyed me with shock. Her face remained in its shocked stage until a smile began to creep onto her features.

"OH MY GOD," Darcy yelled out, "REALLY?"

I winced from her loud voice and smiled at her nodding my head in affirmation.

"I can't believe it," she said, "so are you two an item?"

"No," I replied, "well not yet. We are courting."

"Courting," she laughed, "wow old school much?"

"It's sweet."

"It's weird."

"It's time for me to leave," I said with a giggle and got off her bed.

"What no. More! I need more!"

"Later Darcy, I'll tell you more later."

I finally left to meet Loki at the dining hall. I had 15 minutes to get there so I walked as fast as I could. I didn't want to be late. In fact, I wanted to be there early to help calm my nerves but Darcy had kind of ruined that plan. My fast pace towards the dining hall was the only solace I had to think things over. Not really think things over, more like think about last night. I couldn't help the goofy smile that graced my face once more, until the smile was wiped from my face running into a body.

"Ankle-biter," I didn't have to look up to know that was Tony, "shouldn't you be in class?"

I stepped back from his chest and saw Tony and Steve. I gave them a smile and quickly thought up the same lie I gave Darcy.

"I overslept," I said this time with more confidence and less confusion.

"Tony and I were going to get some breakfast with Pepper and Clint," Steve replied, "would you like to join us?"

 _Crap_ , I thought to myself, _I don't want them knowing about Loki yet._ Just then my phone went off alerting me that it was Loki texting me.

 _Our breakfast date will have to be rescheduled. It seems I didn't think about the repercussions for interrupting a class. I promise to make up for this. – L_

 _Guess I won't have to lie_ , I thought to myself. I was really disheartened by his text. I was really looking forward to our breakfast date but it's not like I could tell him that he should just skip meeting my dad. I mean he would get into even more trouble but I also really wanted this date. I should've just gone to class.

"So breakfast or zoning out,' Tony questioned snapping me out of my head.

"Yeah why not," I responded.

"Way to sound enthusiastic Ankle-biter."

I looked at Tony and smiled. He knew how to make me feel better. He returned the smile and we all continued to our destination of breakfast.


End file.
